Encontrando Você
by TrollFox
Summary: Enquanto Kagome volta para sua época por alguns dias, Inuyasha vaga livremente pelas florestas caçando youkai fracos, isto é; até que ele sente o cheiro de seu irmão. Sem nada mais a fazer e estranhando não sentir o forte youki de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha segue seu rastro. O que ele encontra o afeta mais do que qualquer coisa que poderia imaginar... INUCEST (título pode mudar)
1. Chapter 1

Yoo~ Olá a todos.

Primeiramente, esta é minha primeira fic que escrevo de Inuyasha, então espero que gostem. Ela provavelmente terá um final alternativo e pode ou não vir a conter alguns spoilers. Eu não possuo Inuyasha ou seus personagens.

 _"Estes são pensamentos."_

 **-Falas ditas normalmente.**

 **Avisos: Homossexualidade; Linguagem Imprópria;  Incesto; Nudez, Sexo; Violência. **Se não gosta, você tem total liberdade para não continuar lendo.

* * *

 **Encontrando Você**

Era um dia como outro qualquer, exceto que Kagome tinha mais uma vez voltado ao seu tempo para lutar contra aqueles demônios fracos chamados testes. Inuyasha nunca entenderia porque se dar ao trabalho de viajar no tempo para matar algo tão insignificante que ela mesma conseguiria matar sem ajuda. Agora, não que ela fosse totalmente inútil, não. Ela e seu poder espiritual eram de grande ajuda nas lutas contra Naraku e youkai de níveis intermediários, isto é, quando acertava suas flechas. Sem falar na busca dos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas já que apenas ela poderia senti-los e vê-los... Mas de outra forma ela era fraca em batalha, sempre precisando de ajuda ou ser socorrida por não conseguir evitar quase ser morta em uma base regular.

De qualquer forma, eles haviam discutido por causa disso e ela voltou ao seu tempo independente da sua opinião. Isto estava errado, ele entendia que ela era humana e assim não sabia muito sobre youkai, mas mesmo entre humanos eles sempre seguiam as decisões do líder do grupo ou pelo menos levavam sua opinião em consideração. Mas não Kagome, ela constantemente colocava sua posição como alfa - ou no caso líder- em dúvida. Se não soubesse melhor poderia até acreditar que ela estava desafiando-o por sua posição. Mas não poderia ser, afinal ela era humana e humanos tinham outras formas de desafiar seu líder por sua posição.

Tudo isto o levou onde estava agora; andando a esmo pelas florestas em busca de alguma pista que pudesse vir a levar ao esconderijo de Naraku enquanto caçava youkai fracos que o desafiavam pelo caminho para afastar o tédio e perda de tempo do grupo em geral graças a Kagome. Inuyasha estava irritado, não, irritado não poderia descrever como se sentia agora. Essa maldita jóia já deveria estar completa a muito tempo se não fosse pelas pausas em excesso que faziam graças à garota do futuro.

Sacudindo o sangue de um youkai qualquer de suas garras, estava prestes a mudar totalmente a direção que seguia quando uma brisa suave trouxe com ela um perfume que conhecia muito bem. Inuyasha parou imediatamente, prestando mais atenção ao seu redor, as orelhas de cachorro erguidas em alerta e girando na direção de cada som por menor que fosse. Nada. Não havia nenhum sinal de seu irmão nas redondezas e ainda ali estava aquele perfume maravilhoso que o fazia lembrar-se de flores e ao mesmo tempo de alguma especiaria picante... Esse cheiro que despertava sonhos e pesadelos com igual facilidade e trazia a sensação enganosa de docilidade para a maioria dos demônios, uma armadilha aos desavisados que ousassem se aproximar demais da fonte. Mas algo estava errado... Algo estava faltando. Inspirando profundamente, o hanyou não conseguia sentir o toque de poder que sempre estava misturado a seu cheiro, ele não teria como descrever exatamente a humanos, mas era semelhante aos raios, algo elétrico. E estava muito fraco... Talvez Sesshoumaru tivesse passado pela região algum tempo atrás e o que sentia agora era uma trilha envelhecida ao longo dos dias.

Mais uma vez a brisa levantou o mesmo aroma do solo e desta vez Inuyasha reparou em algo que a princípio não havia notado; ele estava sozinho. Onde estava aquele sapo verde que o seguia em todos os lugares e a garota humana? Abaixou e farejando a grama como um cão e seguiu a trilha do cheiro enfraquecido na tentativa de obter mais informações. Sim, o bastardo estava sozinho, nem mesmo aquele dragão usado como montaria estava junto. Sentou-se onde a floresta começava a se tornar mais fechada após seguir o perfume de seu irmão por cerca de quinze minutos. A curiosidade estava comendo-o vivo! Não era normal que o daiyoukai estivesse completamente desacompanhado a menos que estivesse em batalha; e nestes casos pelo menos o dragão ou o Kappa sempre estariam nas proximidades aguardando o seu retorno.

 _"Ele poderia ter ido lutar em algum lugar?"_

 **-Essa porra não faz sentido algum!** –gritou puxando um pouco os cabelos- **Maldito! Por que eu tenho que ser tão curioso?! Por que esse filho da puta sempre encontra uma forma de foder com o meu dia mesmo sem tentar?!**

Inuyasha nunca admitiria, mas ele queria encontrar seu irmão mais velho. Mesmo se fosse apenas um vislumbre, para saber que estava tudo bem, que o Grande Senhor do Oeste estava vivo mesmo sabendo que sendo tão poderoso poderia se defender. Saber que ainda não estava completamente sozinho, apesar da sua relação desagradável. Além disso, algo estava dizendo-o para procurar seu irmão. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto pensava; muito semelhante a um cão, ele não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que acabaria procurando-o não apenas por sua curiosidade... Estava vivo hoje graças a seus instintos e não seria agora que começaria a ignorá-los.

Suspirando com sua decisão, sabendo muito bem que acabaria tendo que lutar com seu irmão mais velho, Inuyasha se levantou recomeçando sua busca. Não demorou muito para reencontrar seu rastro farejando o chão da floresta mais uma vez, seguindo-o mais profundo na mata, porém um novo aroma o fez parar em suas trilhas... Sangue, em grandes quantidades, de vários youkai... Com tanta informação sobrecarregando seu olfato sensível o meio demônio quase perdeu o leve cheiro que seguia, mas não foi isso que o fez parar seu avanço. Foi o cheiro do sangue de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava ferido; não parecia ser uma quantia preocupante, mas qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer o daiyoukai sangrar deveria ser forte. Isso só o fez ficar mais tenso e alerta, avançando mais rápido em sua busca, ansioso para encontrar Sesshoumaru e voltar para a vila.

 _"_ _Eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem e tudo o que eu estou fazendo é uma perda de tempo. Com certeza o filho da puta vai me atacar e tentar roubar Tetsusaiga assim que colocar os olhos em mim como sempre faz."_

Continuou em frente tentando se convencer de que tudo estava bem, apesar de saber que isso não era verdade, aquela sensação de que algo estava muito errado só piorava conforme avançava, fazendo seu estômago apertar com mau pressentimento. Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que quando voltou a si e notou o que o cercava quase entrou em pânico. A visão que o cumprimentou fez seu estômago torcer e bile subir em sua garganta em nervosismo. Havia sangue e restos de demônios de várias raças por todos os lados, corpos amontoados no chão, pedaços de carne e sangue caindo e pingando dos galhos das árvores, provavelmente arremessados ao ter seus corpos jogados longe com força bruta ou receberem um golpe fatal...

 _"_ _O que diabos aconteceu aqui?"_

Por mais que quisesse se virar e ir embora da cena grotesca ele não poderia, ele precisava encontrar Sesshoumaru a qualquer custo. Com o coração acelerado avançou pisando sobre a piscina de sangue formada na floresta escura, tentando não esmagar os cadáveres ao dar cada passo, desviando como podia de galhos e árvores que foram quebradas em batalha. Os corpos pareciam chegar até onde a vista alcançava... Ele não queria procurar entre os mortos, mas com todo esse sangue o meio-demônio precisava dar uma boa olhada a cada poucos metros para ter certeza que seu irmão não estava soterrado ou caído com seu próprio perfume encoberto pelo gore e cheiro de morte. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda, tentando separar o odor de morte e se concentrar em encontrar o rastro que levaria a Sesshoumaru.

 _"_ _Eu preciso me acalmar ou não vou conseguir encontrar nada no meio dessa bagunça."_ \- exalou lentamente, se sentia sutilmente mais concentrado, inspirou o ar lentamente outra vez, prendendo a respiração abruptamente ao perceber o que flutuava na brisa. Seu coração quase parou. - _"Não pode ser... Eu devo estar errado, eu tenho que estar errado."_

Agora que ele prestou mais atenção ele podia sentir, o cheiro do sangue de Sesshoumaru por toda parte. Estava com medo de respirar novamente, parecia que agora que tinha encontrado o cheiro que procurava ele era sobressalente dos demais. De repente algo pegajoso e mole caiu em seu rosto, assustando-o.

 **\- AH! Mas que porra!**

Abrindo o olho esquerdo a contragosto, ergueu a mão para retirar um pedaço de carne youkai de seu olho direito, mas o que estava preso junto à carne fez seu peito apertar, seu coração dispararando como nunca antes. Ali, emaranhado à aquele resto de nojento carne, havia uma mecha de longos cabelos prateados. Não, não estava emaranhado à carne, o cabelo estava **preso** à ela, ele saía dela.

 **–Sesshoumaru...**

O hanyou ficou pálido e ofegava quando olhou para a coisa grotesca em sua mão, tremendo quando chegou à realização do que estava segurando. Aquilo... Essa coisa feita de carne... era uma parte de seu irmão. Ele queria negar, mas o perfume que ainda estava impregnado nos fios prata não permitiria isso. Ele soltou e a "coisa" que caiu no chão com um molhado som de 'splath'... E ele não pôde mais evitar o enjoo que o fez vomitar, despejando o conteúdo do café da manhã sobre os mortos.

 **-SESSHOUMARU! OYE, SEU BASTARDO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!** – gritou em desespero - _"Eu tenho que encontra-lo. Ele tem que estar vivo em algum lugar!"_ **– Seu desgraçado, só eu posso acabar com a sua vida e mais ninguém!**

Ele começou a correr com todas as suas forças, seguindo o caminho de corpos adiante até que eles pararam... E tudo oque restava era o rastro de sangue do daiyoukai em grande quantidade... E pela forma arrastada que se estendia sobre o terreno, seu irmão estava gravemente ferido, aparentemente mal conseguia se mover quando deixou o campo de batalha...

 **-Eu vou te encontrar... Não se atreva a morrer antes de eu chegar!** – e voltou a correr seguindo a trilha de sangue - _"Eu não vou deixar que você me abandone outra vez!"_

Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, se foi uma armadilha ou se algo atraiu centenas de youkai até seu irmão, mas ele tinha vencido. Lutou contra centenas de demônios com apenas um braço, deixando-o com pontos abertos para ser atacado enquanto lidava com atacantes simultâneos sozinho... E venceu. Mas a julgar pelo que viu no campo de batalha não foi sem pagar seu preço. Porém nada poderia prepara-lo para o que estava prestes a presenciar.

* * *

Reviews são sempre bem vindos. Criticas construtivas também~... xD


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora em uma atualização~... Estive um pouco ocupado rsrs. Enfim, eu sei que o capítulo é curto mas já estou trabalhando no próximo, então devo postar em alguns dias~... Espero que gostem ^.~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Algo o incomodava. Tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguido, mas não sentia nenhum cheiro ou youki nas proximidades... Nenhum youkai era capaz de esconder completamente sua presença dele, Sesshoumaru. Continuou a andar em alerta, mas não transparecendo nada em sua expressão facial ou corporal, aguardando que o que quer que fosse acabaria por se mostrar ou ir embora. Estava irritado da situação, o sentimento de perigo não era algo que ele deveria sentir, afinal, ele provavelmente era o youkai mais forte do continente, mas negar seus instintos poderia ser uma maneira fácil de encontrar a morte. Ele virou a cabeça olhando à sua esquerda, uma energia semelhante à de Naraku pôde ser sentida para logo em seguida desaparecer.

 _"Poderia ser outro dos planos daquela aranha maldita?"_

Mudando a direção que caminhava, o daiyoukai foi para o local onde sentiu a energia. Poderia ser uma armadilha, mas poderia ter sido um descuido também... No caso de ser uma armadilha, ele sempre poderia lutar, o inseto não era páreo para ele em uma luta direta e havia a possibilidade de matá-lo de uma vez por todas. Na pior das hipóteses, conseguiria alguma pista de seu paradeiro. Conforme se aprofundava na floresta escura, começou a se sentir inquieto, isto não era normal. Ele não podia ouvir os animais na mata, era como se não houvesse vida naquela região, ou todos estivessem se escondendo, sentindo algo perigoso.

Sesshoumaru parou e ergueu um pouco a cabeça, farejando o ar sutilmente com uma inspiração profunda, havia um cheiro estranho ácido e ao mesmo tempo um tanto doce... Parecia cobrir todo o terreno e que muitos youkai rondavam as proximidades. Eles foram atraídos pelo estranho aroma? Ele deveria ter sido capaz de sentir suas presenças e aromas antes, porque apenas agora que prestava mais atenção? Ou a acidez do perfume liberado na região estava afetando seu olfato? Sem seu conhecimento, uma minúscula aranha roxa desceu das copas das árvores por uma teia, parando sobre a gola de seu haori.

-Tch. -sentiu algo picando seu pescoço e imediatamente esmagou o inseto em seu pescoço.- _"Malditos insetos."_

Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não percebeu que uma simples aranha comum nunca teria conseguido transpassar sua pele muito mais resistente que a humana... Não até que fosse tarde demais...

Conforme os minutos se passaram o número de youkai nas redondezas aumentava, como se isto não bastasse o cheiro doce que havia sentido parecia ter se tornado cada vez mais forte, a acidez quase imperceptível agora tornando seu olfato quase inútil. Fez uma pausa encostando as costas contra uma árvore, alguma coisa estava afetando-o e ele não sabia o que. Sentia-se cansado, sua respiração começando a se tornar pesada, uma tentativa de seu corpo controlar a temperatura corporal superaquecida. O calor era quase insuportável. Nada deveria afetá-lo desta maneira, respirando profundamente o daiyoukai começou a refazer seus passos desde que sentiu a energia semelhante à de Naraku.

 _"Deve haver algo que eu não estou dando a devida importância..."_ -Não importava o quanto tentasse a única coisa estranha que poderia pensar era esse perfume doce e ácido do terreno, desde que o notou seu olfato começou a se tornar inútil- _"Espere! Pouco antes disso... Um inseto me picou... Como?! Um mísero inseto nunca conseguiria sequer atravessar minha pele!"_

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar que não tinha percebido esse detalhe antes, rosnando baixo em sua raiva e distraído por seus pensamentos e corpo agora debilitado não notou um youkai javali de grande porte se aproximando até que ele chamou sua atenção.

 **-Hey! Então era aqui que estava se escondendo.** -o daiyoukai apenas ergueu a cabeça encarando o youkai, assustado com sua própria falta de percepção- **Você é uma verdadeira joia para os olhos, e seu cheiro é irresistível~... Não é a toa que tantos youkai estão tentando te encontrar.**

 **-Me encontrar? Que asneiras você está dizendo?** -ele não estava se escondendo. Então Naraku havia armado uma armadilha para que fosse caçado por tais criaturas inferiores?

 **-Oh! Um macho! Isso é ainda melhor! Mal posso esperar para ouvir sua bela voz chorando debaixo de mim e implorando por mais! Afinal, é uma raridade encontrar um macho submisso!**

 **-Que absurdos-**

 **-MEU BELO SUBMISSO!**

Ele não esperou por mais, ao menor sinal de movimento o youkai javali foi partido ao meio por seu chicote venenoso em uma fração de segundo. Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar, este verme asqueroso pensou que poderia acasalar com ele, não apenas isso, mas também confundindo-o com um submisso! Isso era ultrajante! Ele era e sempre foi um Alpha! Então ele sentiu, outros youkai estavam se aproximando, ele estava cercado apesar de haver uma grande distância até o alcançarem. O que este verme disse poderia estar relacionado com sua condição atual? Segundos que pareceram horas se passaram e ele não pôde evitar entrar em desespero ao juntar as peças. Seus olhos arregalados mostravam o horror de sua descoberta. Apenas para ter absoluta certeza, o inuyoukai perfurou a palma da mão com as garras, cheirando o sangue que escorria e tremendo lambendo-a.

 **-Naraku seu maldito! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!**

Aquele desgraçado! Não havia dúvidas, aquele inseto não era um inseto comum e o que quer que tenha injetado em sua corrente sanguínea de alguma forma conseguiu forçar seu corpo a um falso período de cio. Não apenas isso, mas o cio de um submisso! Não era à toa que youkai começaram a se aglomerar, o cheiro da região foi uma armadilha para atraí-los e quando o maldito inseto o picasse seu próprio cheiro mudaria chamando por um parceiro em potencial. A armadilha de Naraku, era para que ele fosse estuprado por centenas de youkai asquerosos e morto no processo por estar enfraquecido...

 _"Maldito seja o momento em que decidi seguir direto para esta armadilha!"_

* * *

Yey! Eu sei que é curto, gomen~... Mas logo postarei o 3º capítulo, nele vou mostrar um pouco mais do que houve com nosso pobre Sesshoumaru... ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente o capítulo 3! Mas ele contém cenas fortes então estejam preparados~... (Nas notas finais estão o significado de algumas palavras~) **^.~**

* * *

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente endireitando-se e tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele não poderia voar em seu estado atual pois exigiria uma quantidade de energia que não dispunha de sobra, já sentia como se correr fosse um grande esforço. Por este mesmo motivo não podia se transformar em sua forma original inu, pois apesar de ser a sua verdadeira forma e deter mais poder, a mudança entre as formas humanoide e youkai necessitavam grande uso de youki além de concentração, o que certamente não seria capaz no momento. Sua única alternativa era lutar. Sabia que mesmo enfraquecido ainda era mais forte que a maioria dos demônios à espreita, mas também sabia que não seria por muito tempo se o "veneno" em seu sangue simulasse os efeitos do cio de um uke com a mesma intensidade de um real. Ele teria que evitar ser atacado simultaneamente, para isso teria que correr forçando-os a persegui-lo e então voltar-se contra eles em fileira, porém isso o cansaria mais depressa.

Deu um soco em uma árvore fazendo os pássaros que se escondiam silenciosamente nas copas voassem assustados com a vibração. Olhou para cima lembrando-se a contragosto que Inuyasha usava os galhos das copas para se movimentar com mais agilidade nas matas fechadas. Pulou sobre um dos galhos; sem opções como estava, valia a tentativa. Teve que admitir também a contragosto que era uma tática inteligente do hanyou, pois além de agilizar sua movimentação em matas ainda tornava mais difícil de rastrearem-no por seu cheiro. E no seu caso, isso poderia garantir que atacasse primeiro, antes mesmo de ser visto. Sim, definitivamente valia a pena a tentativa. Deixaria para confronta-los diretamente quando não houvesse mais outra maneira.

 _"Primeiramente, os mais fortes. Enquanto ainda tenho chances contra eles..."_

Tentou sentir onde os mais fortes e mais próximos de si estavam. Sentia-se cada vez mais enfraquecido e tinha que eliminá-los antes de se tornarem um problema...

Horas se passaram. O daiyoukai estava sentado no galho mais alto da maior árvore que encontrou em seu caminho; encostado contra o tronco, com uma de suas pernas penduradas e a outra dobrada garantindo-lhe equilíbrio suficiente para não cair. Ofegava em cansaço e em reação natural de seu corpo superaquecido de controlar a alta temperatura, seu rosto levemente ruborizado, seus membros tremendo em fraqueza, seus olhos ardiam e seu olfato agora era completamente inútil. Havia eliminado dezenas de demônios, mas parecia que nunca teriam fim. Era isso que todas as fêmeas tinham que lidar a cada cio ou era apenas uma ocorrência para o cio dos ukes? Já estava divagando em seus pensamentos, e ele não poderia se dar a esse luxo no momento. Podia ver alguns demônios passando sob ele no solo à sua procura, sentindo o perfume mais forte que seu corpo emanava, por sorte eles nunca olharam para cima e continuaram sua busca. Tocou seu maxilar esquerdo e olhou para o sangue em seus dedos, sua cura também estava mais lenta, um ferimento tão superficial deveria ter se fechado no máximo em minutos. Apenas agora via o quanto seu braço esquerdo fazia falta... Geralmente ele não teria problemas em ter apenas um, mas nesse momento ele desejou que não o tivesse perdido. Haviam muitos pontos vulneráveis agora que não podia usar sua velocidade habitual... Suspirou fechando os olhos por um segundo, e acabou adormecendo em exaustão. 

* * *

**-Onde nossa cadelinha pode estar se escondendo...?**

Se perguntou um youkai lagarto sentindo o perfume forte da fêmea fértil em algum lugar próximo. O sol já estava quase se pondo... Passou por aquela parte da floresta incontáveis vezes, mas não a encontrou. Sua língua bifurcada saía a cada poucos segundos provando o ar, semelhante a uma cobra... A cor esverdeada de sua pele que cobria os grandes músculos lhe oferecia uma boa camuflagem. Olhou para os outros demônios que se juntavam ali... Não havia dúvidas que ela estava em algum lugar por perto e a concorrência era grande. Ele só esperava que conseguisse tomá-la para si. Então notou um youkai forte, mas de aparência medonha e sua raça não podia ser distinguida; talvez se ele se aliasse a mais um ou dois demônios fortes eles poderiam diminuir a concorrência e então seria mais fácil para competir entre si. Não, era muito arriscado. Olhou para cima tentando ter uma noção de quanto tempo tinha até o anoitecer e um enorme sorriso cruzou seu rosto animalesco. Ali estava ela! No topo do galho mais alto e coberto por folhas, mas ainda assim fácil de ser notada por sua coloração albina e roupas brancas.

 **-Achei você!** -sussurou- _"Minha futura cadela é muito inteligente!"_

Afastou-se dos demais e subiu na árvore com cuidado para não alertar nem a fêmea nem os outros demônios e usando de sua camuflagem natural conseguiu aproximar-se. Ela era linda, um pouco masculina, mas linda. Podia ver que estava sofrendo e bastante cansada. Provavelmente nem tinha a intenção de adormecer. Chegou mais perto, saltando no mesmo galho que o inuyoukai dormia, tinha a intenção de tomá-la e levá-la para o mais longe possível para consumar o acasalamento, mas ao parecer ela ainda tinha algumas forças restando, pois no momento que cobriu sua boca para impedi-la de gritar, ela abriu os olhos arregalados rapidamente em surpresa.

Sesshoumaru acordou tão rapidamente e assustado ao sentir o toque cobrindo sua boca que deixou escapar um baixo grito abafado, sacudindo-se e arranhando o agressor com suas garras tentando se livrar dele sem um segundo pensamento.

 **-Shh! Fique quieta!** -falava baixo entredentes. Não queria chamar atenção, segurou o pulso da cadela e percebeu que ela se desesperou ainda mais, redobrando seus esforços. Só então notou que ela não usava o braço esquerdo e olhou para a manga, vendo-a vazia. Fez uma careta. Ela não era tão perfeita assim agora que via que faltava um braço, mas serviria. Pelo menos poderia fazer dela uma cadela de criação e tomar outra fêmea mais adequada. Distraído em sua análise, sentiu sua mão sendo fortemente mordido assim que ela conseguiu sacudir-se com mais força -e ela fez um belo estrago em sua mão- e sem pensar a soltou. **-MERDA!**

No momento que conseguiu morder o desgraçado que o atacou, ele o soltou, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e caindo em direção ao solo. A queda não foi das melhores, após bater em vários galhos como se fosse uma boneca maltratada, atingiu o chão com um alto baque. Gemia sem se importar se alguém o ouvia, a dor era absurda e ampliada graças à sua febre... Lentamente tentou se erguer, usando seu braço como apoio, empurrando a parte superior de seu corpo até conseguir sentar. Então ele endureceu completamente ao dar-se conta de onde havia caído... Lentamente virou a cabeça, orando a qualquer um que o ouvisse, para que ele não estivesse cercado por demônios... Oh, mas ele estava. Ele viu dezenas de youkai olhando diretamente para ele com fome e desejo nos olhos.

 _"Porra!"_

Ele estremeceu, ninguém se moveu por alguns momentos, todos esperando que alguém fizesse o primeiro movimento. Sesshoumaru arriscou, em uma fração de segundo correu o mais rápido que seu corpo permitiria com todas as suas forças, nem meio segundo depois ele tinha todos aqueles demônios perseguindo-o e atacando uns aos outros na tentativa de alcançá-lo primeiro.

 _"Eu não posso acreditar que vou morrer assim!"_

Ele não queria ser tocado por estas criaturas, muito menos acasalar com qualquer um deles! Lhe dava asco apenas ao imaginar qualquer coisa semelhante. De repente viu um youkai voando à sua direita, mas não por vontade própria, ele havia sido arremessado com o golpe de algum outro... No mesmo momento que viu este youkai, outro foi arremessado à sua frente; batendo em uma árvore com força suficiente para explodir seus órgãos internos... Sangue espirrou em seu rosto e o corpo ricocheteou antes de cair a seus pés, fazendo-o tropeçar. Estavam usando os mortos para tentar impedi-lo de fugir! E isso foi tudo o que precisaram para que ele perdesse velocidade, sendo alcançado pelo mais rápido deles. Sentiu seu tornozelo sendo agarrado e seu corpo puxado para trás até que se viu preso sob o peso de um demônio esquelético, de cor acinzentada, com dois pares de braços e cinco olhos mal formados completamente negros.

 **-NA-NÃO! SOLTE-ME! UGH!**

Gritava em desespero, não se importava mais com seu orgulho! Aquela criatura era asquerosa! Ofegava tentando se posicionar de forma que pudesse chutá-lo, mas os membros extras davam a ele uma vantagem imensa. A mão gelada como a de um cadáver agarrou seu pescoço quase sufocando-o e tentando forçar a língua em sua boca. Travou os dentes, ele não permitiria isso. Não podia impedir a bile que subiu de seu estômago, engasgando e afogando-se com seu próprio vomito que queimava seu esôfago como fogo. Para sua sorte o monstro soltou seu pescoço ao vê-lo sufocar, o inuyoukai virou seu rosto esvaziando seu estômago, olhou para a criatura com os olhos lacrimejando de toda sua provação física, notando que ele prestava atenção a seu rosto, rapidamente deu um chute entre as pernas do mesmo e mordeu seu pescoço, sendo banhando no sangue da criatura imunda. Quando a soltou, já estava cercado novamente, mas desta vez não tinha como fugir... O cercaram formando um grande círculo. Desembainhou Tokijin, seus olhos vermelhos com as íris azuis olharam para os adversários, não conseguiria lutar corretamente, mas não seria violado e morto sem lutar. Lutaria até seu último suspiro.

Múltiplos atacantes, ele mal conseguia respirar... Conseguiu derrubar vários e ainda restavam muitos... Pego por um golpe surpresa, Sesshoumaru usou Tokijin para defender-se e evitar ser atingido diretamente, quebrando a espada ao meio. Estava desarmado... Exausto... Com poucos reflexos... Sem sua velocidade ou poder... O daiyoukai avançou contra seus atacantes mais uma vez, tinha várias feridas e a cada segundo -agora sem Tokijin para defender-se ou atacar- carregava novas. Correu inclinado para a frente, usando toda sua força para dar um soco que atravessou o peito do outro demônio, aproveitando o impulso para atirá-lo longe onde acabou empalado por um galho no alto, porém foi atingido por quatro garras cortando-lhe as costas profundamente. Sentia o sangue quente escorrendo em suas costas... Virou, pulverizando seu veneno no rosto do mesmo caindo de joelhos em seguida... Não conseguia se levantar por mais que tentasse. Faltavam tão poucos... Ele não podia desistir. Só mais três... Os outros acabaram matando-se entre si durante a batalha... Mais três e poderia descansar.

 **-Você trouxe isso sobre si mesmo. Eu mandei ficar quieto!** -disse o youkai lagarto que ele reconheceu, o havia atacado na árvore.

 **-Mas um demônio tão forte, olhe o estrago que ele fez!** -outro comentou. A este ponto ele não era mais capaz de prestar muita atenção a suas raças.

O terceiro agarrou-o pelos cabelos, puxando com força até que fosse arrastado aos outros dois. Sesshoumaru reagiu assim que foi atirado de bruços aos pés do lagarto, chutando o youkai que o arrastou pelos cabelos, que em resposta pulou sobre suas costas ferida, um alto estalo pode ser ouvido, o peso terminando de quebrar as quatro costelas feridas, uma delas atravessando a pele e apontando para fora. Mas ele não parou por aí; segurou sua franja com firmeza, forçando sua cabeça erguida para trás até o limite e então rasgando suas garras com força desde seu olho esquerdo e arrancando rapidamente para trás qualquer coisa por seu caminho.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH!** -Sesshoumaru fez um som igual ao grito de um cão chutado, gritando em seguida, ele não conseguia aguentar mais! Pensou em seu pai e como estaria decepcionado com ele... Também como seria o único que o ajudaria se estivesse vivo. Ele não tinha mais ninguém...- _"Chichiue..."_

Um grande pedaço de carne gotejando sangue e com fios prateados era agora segurado diante de seus olhos, ou melhor; olho já que agora estava cego de um deles, enquanto o demônio ria histericamente.

 **-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Veja! Se não se comportar pode perder mais pedaços preciosos! Hahahaha!**

O youkai desconhecido simplesmente atirou a pele de seu couro cabeludo em uma direção aleatória como se fosse um trapo velho. O inuyoukai gemia contorcendo-se em agonia na terra, suas emoções voando de uma para outra... Medo, abandono, injustiça, fracasso. Ouviu o profundo rosnar e o som de carne sendo rasgada, logo a cabeça do youkai que o havia cegado cair ao seu lado.

 **-Porque fez isso?**

 **-Ele esta estragando nosso prêmio!** -respondeu o lagarto que havia matado seu aliado temporário. **\- AGORA ALÉM DE ALEIJADO ELE TEM MEIO ROSTO DESFIGURADO! E SE ELE NÃO SE CURAR TOTALMENTE?!**

 **-Tanto faz, ele ainda vai ser capaz de ter crias fortes. E pare de gritar antes que atraia mais alguém. Quem será o primeiro?**

 **-Eu o encontrei, acho justo que seja eu! Além disso você é muito grande e eu não teria prazer em um buraco todo frouxo!**

 **-Grrr... Você já está me irritando! Que seja, apenas se apresse e me ajude com esses trapos!** -eles poderiam simplesmente rasgar as roupas, mas depois teriam que lidar com conseguir algo para cobri-lo quando o levassem com eles.

Sesshoumaru mal via alguma coisa à sua frente, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo... Estava prestes a ser violado por dois demônios inferiores, que não valiam a sujeira que ele pisava. Sem honra, sem orgulho, apenas bestas tanto em aparência quanto em suas mentes. Podia sentir suas roupas já em trapos rasgados sendo abertos, o ar frio tocando sua pele ferido e sensível... Sentiu alguns puxões bruscos em sua cintura, estavam desamarrando seu hakama. Sentiu seu peito apertar em dor e a respiração presa em seus pulmões, não era como a dor que ainda estava lá dos ferimentos... Ela veio com o pensamento de perder sua castidade em uma situação com esta. Nunca tocou nenhum outro, nunca se permitiu ser tocado por ninguém, pois não havia encontrado ninguém digno de tal e agora... agora seria estuprado até a morte pelas criaturas mais baixas que poderia encontrar. Engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo, vendo o youkai-lagarto puxar o hakama de seus tornozelos e engolindo o grito de dor quando suas pernas foram afastadas bruscamente ao limite, expondo-o.

 **-UGH!** _"Céus! Alguém... Me ajude por favor!"_

O lagarto posicionou-se entre suas pernas e levou a mão até sua entrada, forçando dois dedos dentro de si sem o menor cuidado. Aquilo doeu! Gemia em agonia, sangue escorria de seu ânus ferido pelas garras do demônio acima dele... Novamente sentia vontade de vomitar. A sensação dos dedos movendo-se dentro de si era horrível, nojenta, sentia-se sujo...

- **Ele não deveria estar naturalmente lubrificado?**

 **-Eu não sei. Nunca encontrei um submisso antes.**

 **-Inferno! Ele é tão apertado!** -debruçou-se sobre o daiyoukai, puxando os dedos fora, desamarrando o obi e abaixando o hakama.

Sesshoumaru podia sentir o peso sobre si aumentando, o corpo do outro cobrindo-o, a excitação asquerosa roçando sua entrada... Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta; ele não poderia suportar isso, ele não conseguiria conviver consigo mesmo. Se sobrevivesse, nunca mais seria capaz de erguer sua cabeça com orgulho. O youkai afastou seus quadris, pronto para invadir seu corpo sem um segundo pensamento mas foi impedido pelas coxas do daiyoukai travando seu quadril, mesmo com uma das pernas quebradas e dor lancinante ele se esforçou para impedir o inevitável. A sorte estava do seu lado, porem.

 **-Ansioso para se sentir cheio? Para ser fodido por dois machos até que perca a consciência e não saiba de quem são os filhotes que vai carregar?**

Em sua falta de inteligência o réptil interpretou isso como ele estando ansioso pelo ato, julgando-o agora inofensivo, abaixou lambendo o pescoço do inu. Mais uma vez, o inuyoukai não pensou duas vezes em travar suas mandíbulas com as presas fincadas na jugular do demônio, soltando-o apenas quando não sentiu mais o pulsar do coração do corpo sobre si. O outro apenas observava, com um chute arremessando o empecilho que o separava de sua presa.

 **-Que idiota. Bom, melhor para mim.** -olhou para Sesshoumaru- **Eu não vou cair nesses truques baratos.**

 _"Apenas mais um... Apenas um..."_

Sesshoumaru se virou tentando arrastar-se para longe, olhando ao redor à procura de alguma coisa, **qualquer** coisa que pudesse usar como arma enquanto sentia este último youkai deitar sobre suas costas, zombando de suas tentativas de fuga. A horas havia anoitecido, estava difícil ver ao redor em sua condição... estava quase desistindo e cogitando acabar com sua própria vida para poupar o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava quando viu um brilho refletindo a luz da lua que passou pelas densas copas das árvores. Algum galho quebrado na batalha permitiu a luz, talvez, mas o importante, estava quase a seu alcance... A ponta de alguma espada quebrada... Ele respirou fundo e empurrou o demônio, que apenas riu e se deixou empurrar para logo pular sobre ele com força. O daiyoukai gemeu em dor, ele não conseguiu alcançar... Ele lutou tanto para nada. 

**-Chega de jogos!** -o demônio então agarrou-o pelos cabelos, segurando firmemente com as costas coladas ao peito se seu atacante, o falo enorme pingando sua essência esfregando contra a entrada abusada.

 **-UGH! NÃO! SOLTE-ME! AAAAAGH!**

Gritou ao sentir a ponta úmida do grosso membro forçando entrada em seu corpo surrado, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo rasgado e o falo do outro sequer tinha ido além da cabeça para dentro de si. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto marcado... O demônio havia parado, gemendo em desconforto, percebendo que seu corpo menor não poderia acomodá-lo corretamente. Ele não poderia suportar a cópula... Nem seu corpo, nem sua mente. O demônio ainda estava parado, mas ele sabia que seria por pouco tempo; juntou o pouco de energia que conseguiu reunir, canalizando seu veneno para suas garras e fincando-as na coxa direita de seu estuprador, -que pareceu ignorar- injetando tanto veneno quanto possível. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer agora a não ser esperar e orar para que seu veneno fosse rápido o suficiente para matá-lo antes que ele resolvesse terminar o que começou.

Sesshoumaru aguardava imóvel, lutando para manter a consciência. Parecia uma eternidade mas na verdade não se passaram mais que alguns minutos até que o youkai soltou todo seu peso sobre suas costas, esmagando novamente suas costelas, mas dessa vez ele estava aliviado. As batidas do coração que sentia bater contra suas costas iam de erráticas a algumas paradas e então voltavam a bater para parar com um intervalo maior. Seu veneno o estava matando, ele não era mais capaz de controlar o próprio corpo graças ao veneno. Arrastou-se como pôde, choramingando à sensação da grande cabeça do membro que ainda estava dentro de si lentamente sendo retirada. Doía tanto quanto quando ele a empurrou para dentro, mesmo que agora estivesse menor pela perda da excitação. Mais sangue escorria entre suas pernas.

 **-VOCÊ... VAI... MORRER!** -o demônio segurou a perna do inuyoukai rasgando as garras em sua panturrilha ao tentar puxá-lo para perto, com ódio por estar morrendo. Ia levar a maldita cadela para a morte com ele! Sesshoumaru, assustado por ele ainda poder se mover, tão rápido quanto conseguiu usou as próprias garras contra o braço que o prendia, destroçando-o ate o osso até que o desgraçado o soltou e parou de se mover.

A mera ação de respirar fazia queimar seus pulmões que pareciam não estar satisfeitos com a quantidade de oxigênio que lhes fornecia, chiando a cada puxada de ar. A ferida em seu abdômen que havia ganho antes de ter que enfrentar seus últimos carrascos estava quase rasgando-se aberta por completo. Se isso acontecesse, ele seria eviscerado vivo. Arrastando-se novamente até os farrapos que eram seu hakama, ele vestiu-se como pôde, demorando uma eternidade até que conseguisse finalmente amarrar o obi de forma que impedisse seu ferimento de se abrir até que seus órgãos caíssem no chão. Sabia que Tenseiga estava em algum lugar próximo de onde sua roupas tinham estado, então arrastou a mão pelo solo até encontrá-la. Sua visão era nada mais que um grande borrão. Enrolou sua longa cauda na curva de seu braço, não tinha forças para move-la corretamente... Usando a espada como uma bengala tentou levantar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair, o osso quebrado em sua coxa direita dobrando-se sob a pressão do peso que caiu sobre ela, fazendo-o agora ter de suportar uma segunda fratura exposta.

Mas o Daiyoukai não iria desistir agora, não depois de tudo o que passou, ele só precisava se esconder em algum lugar. Colocando-se de joelhos, gemendo e choramingando, sons de dor que lembravam um verdadeiro cão atropelado cada vez que se movia, Sesshoumaru apoiou-se sobre a Tenseiga fincada na terra, puxando-se a um ritmo extremamente lento e deixando um rastro de sangue atrás de si. Conseguiu afastar-se alguns quilômetros do campo de batalha, caindo sobre um grande arbusto, acidentalmente sumindo da vista entre as folhagens e não se movendo mais.

 _"Eu... Não vou conseguir... Não há nada por perto..."_

Ele não conseguia ver ou cheirar seu ambiente, tudo o que sentia era dor... Em todos os sentidos da palavra... Deitou-se em posição fetal em seu lado esquerdo tentando amenizar tamanha agonia, apoiando sua cabeça sobre a cauda felpuda agora suja de sangue e terra que envolvia seu corpo. Sentia-se tão vazio que nada mais importava, sentia-se sozinho por algum motivo que lhe era desconhecido... Seus dedos apertaram em sua cauda, encolhendo-se ainda mais em si mesmo... Ele só queria... Que tudo acabasse logo. Fechou seu olho, a inconsciência abraçando-o rapidamente... 

* * *

**Inu:** Cão

 **Obi:** Faixa usada para amarrar o hakama.

 **Hakama:** Calça do kimono

 **Chichiue** : Pai

Espero que tenham gostado~ **^.~**

Desta vez o capítulo saiu bem longo, mas não ficaria agradável de ler se tivesse dividido em duas partes~...


	4. Chapter 4

Olá povo~! Desculpe a demora na atualização~

 **Aviso Importante:** Eu sei que a mokomoko(estola) de Sesshoumaru não é realmente sua cauda, alguns leitores podem não gostar mas porque eu acho que seria muito sexy se fosse, nesta fic mokomoko-sama é a cauda de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Quando abriu seu olho novamente já era dia, continuou a desmaiar e recobrar a consciência várias vezes... Tantas ao ponto que não poderia dizer quanto tempo se passou desde o ataque ou quanto tempo esteve inconsciente. Foram horas? Dias? Podia ver a claridade mas não via nada além de borrões. Não conseguia pensar corretamente, não conseguia se mover mais que alguns centímetros e mesmo assim com grande dificuldade... Sentia-se exatamente como suas roupas, apenas farrapos imundos. Passado todo o efeito da adrenalina que corria em seu sistema quando lutava agora sentia tudo ainda pior do que antes e ao parecer o "veneno" daquele inseto ainda corria em suas veias, mais fraco mas estava ali, impedindo-o de se recuperar, diminuindo o ritmo de cura. Só sabia que o veneno estava se desgastando porque ainda não tinha morrido pela perda de sangue, mas se continuasse assim seria exatamente o que aconteceria.

Por instinto tentou mover-se outra vez, seu corpo exigindo alimento e água para acelerar sua recuperação. Impossível... Não poderia dar a seu corpo o que necessitava.

 _"Então este é o meu fim... Pego em uma armadilha, humilhado, reduzido a nada. Sem poder me mover, ver ou farejar qualquer coisa... Sem chances de sobreviver... sem ninguém a quem possa recorrer... À mercê de qualquer coisa que possa me encontrar..."_

Suspirou com dificuldade, resignando-se à sua sorte ao sentir a escuridão puxando-o à inconsciência novamente. Não tinha mais forças...

 _"Ao menos consegui impedir uma morte mais indigna..."_ Fechou seu olho que ainda mantinha a coloração vermelha com íris azuis...

* * *

 **\- MALDIÇÃO SESSHOUMARU! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!**

Corria seguindo a trilha de sangue, faltavam horas até o anoitecer mas cada segundo que perdia poderia ser fatal. A quantidade de sangue indicava a situação de seu irmão e não era nada boa. Se negava a perder a esperança e ouvir a voz em sua cabeça que gritava que já estava morto, que ninguém sobreviveria perdendo tanto sangue. Mas havia a chance que boa parte desse sangue fosse dos inimigos, queria acreditar nisso com todas as forças mesmo contra a razão. De repente sua corrida teve uma parada e começou a se desesperar. A trilha... A trilha que seguia parava abruptamente onde estava. Alguém poderia ter encontrado ele primeiro e o levado a algum lugar? Se haviam tantos oponentes havia uma grande chance que algum tenha sobrevivido e seguido em busca de vingança. Mas então ele teria encontrado o cadáver do daiyoukai, não uma parada abrupta.

 _"Vamos pense Inuyasha! Seu idiota! O que poderia ter acontecido?"_ -sentiu suas entranhas apertando em mau pressentimento, expressando isso claramente em seu rosto- _"Como vou saber onde está?"_

Caminhou com os nervos à flor da pele, tremendo, olhando para o chão tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser uma pista apesar do estresse bloquear seu raciocínio lógico. Desta vez não conseguia se acalmar para pensar melhor; a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça quente foi que se ele manteve o caminho em linha reta até agora, a melhor chance era continuar à frente. E era exatamente o que ia fazer, tratou de andar à frente, porém ao se agachar para pegar impulso seu pé bateu em algo e olhou para baixo.

 _"Uma bainha?"_

Uma bainha de espada, isso não seria tão estranho, perder a bainha de uma espada em uma batalha não seria nada novo, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi onde estava. Só a ponta podia ser vista saindo do meio de um alto arbusto. Olhou a terra próximo à ponta dela, parecia ter sido arrancada, como se fosse cavada. Ele pegou a espada e puxou, era Tenseiga.

 _"É Tenseiga!"_ -Sesshoumaru sempre carregava a espada consigo.- **ONDE CARALHOS VOCÊ ESTÁ SESSHOUMARU?!**

Apesar dele ser descontente com a espada, sabia que o bastardo nunca abandonaria a herança de seu pai jogada no meio do nada. Olhou para trás tentando encontrar alguma resposta, qualquer coisa que tenha passado despercebido, só então notou que junto à trilha de sangue que seguia havia buracos parecidos. Um em frente ao outro como os humanos idosos da vila de Kaede costumam fazer para se apoiar para andar pelo vilarejo, porém mais fundos. Uma bengala... Finalmente parecia que seu cérebro voltava a funcionar.

 _"Sesshoumaru está gravemente ferido, ele não conseguiria percorrer toda essa distância sem algum tipo de apoio."_

Olhou novamente para onde a trilha terminava, então onde encontrou Tenseiga. Respirou fundo prestando atenção aos cheiros ao redor, tremendo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, de nervoso, de medo, de ansiedade. O cheiro forte de gore, de morte inundou suas narinas, vinha da direção do arbusto. Ou melhor, de algo atrás das folhas dele. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que sairia de seu peito, se aproximou temendo o que encontraria, ou melhor; quem.

 _"Por favor... Que não seja Sesshoumaru! E se for que ainda esteja vivo."_

Abriu as folhagens, adentrando mais naquele arbusto... Nada poderia prepará-lo para o que viu... O que ele encontrou, a visão que ele teve naquele momento o assombraria para sempre. Ali, caído, imóvel, coberto de terra e gore... Em uma poça de sangue seco que se misturava ao que ainda escorria das inúmeras feridas manchando a terra... Ali estava o Grande Senhor do Oeste, encolhido como uma criança abandonada que tentava minimizar a dor. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que tentava não derramar. As roupas elegantes e brancas nada mais eram do que trapos pegajosos vermelho e marrom... Deixando à mostra grande parte das feridas profundas, mesmo olhando de onde estava podia ver que algumas alcançavam os ossos. O cabelo longo e brilhante, duro, sujo, parecia uma fera selvagem e maltratada.

 **-Sesshou... maru...**

Tremia. Se aproximou mais, sentia o aperto no peito tão forte que parecia poder matá-lo. Não conseguia ver se estava vivo ou morto, mas tudo indicava que chegou tarde demais. As lágrimas que tentou conter caíam por vontade própria, o cheiro de morte era forte... Não conseguia ver se respirava ou não, lentamente tocou o rosto de seu irmão, só podia ver o lado direito do mesmo. Estava frio...

 **-Não... Por favor... Não...**

Correu a mão pelo pescoço dele, como um ato de carinho que nunca foi autorizado a fazer e abaixou tocando sua testa na dele, chorando desconsolado. A dor de perdê-lo era inexplicável, mas foi ao se aproximar tanto que uma ponta de esperança o inundou. Sentiu a respiração em seu rosto. Ainda respirava! Superficialmente e sua temperatura corporal indicava a grande perda de sangue e estado grave mas estava vivo! Ainda havia esperança. Checou seu pulso apenas para ter certeza que sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Era fraco mas estava lá.

 **-OYE SESSHOUMARU! Acorde seu desgraçado! Eu não vou deixar você morrer assim!** -tocou o ombro direito do inuyoukai com cuidado mas firmeza. Precisava fazê-lo acordar. **-ABRA A PORRA DOS OLHOS!**

Porém mesmo com o cuidado que teve foi quando notou a verdadeira extensão dos ferimentos, seu irmão apertou aquela coisa fofa que sempre achou ser uma simples estola ao sentir dor, junto com um gemido agudo -como o cão que era- de gelar os ossos. A dor do leve toque o trouxe de volta à consciência, ele abriu o olho vermelho e azul olhando diretamente para Inuyasha, mas não reconhecendo-o. Como reconhecer o que não poderia ver ou cheirar? Rapidamente entrando em desespero pensando se tratar de mais um dos estupradores que o perseguiu.

Inuyasha não poderia esconder o horror em sua expressão da cena que se seguiu; Sesshoumaru tentou afastar-se bruscamente como se estivesse aterrorizado e encurralado, o movimento repentino ao tentar erguer-se e se afastar causou que um estalo alto pudesse ser ouvido. Outra fratura, -esta em seu braço pois não suportou mais tanto esforço sobre ele- seguido de um grito afogado e ofegante. Assistia seu irmão que não conseguia sequer levantar seus ombros do chão entrar em pânico, completamente indefeso. Estava petrificado, não sabia como reagir a isso. Qual era a verdadeira extensão de seus ferimentos?!

 **-SE... SESSHOUMARU! SOU EU! SEU MALDITO MEIO IRMÃO! ACALME-SE!**

 **-N... Não... Por... favor...** -ofegava, não conseguia respirar e seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Encolheu-se o máximo possível por instinto ainda não reconhecendo quem era **\- Eu... Por favor...** -sua voz era tão baixa e fraca que o hanyou mal o reconhecia- **Eu... Imploro... Não...**

Seu irmão não implorava. Seu irmão não se encolhia tentando ser um alvo menor. Seu irmão não choramingava e derramava lágrimas incontidas de dor. Seu irmão não entrava em pânico e desespero... Seu irmão... Olhou para ele ainda sem saber o que fazer; a boca abrindo e fechando tentando formar palavras para amenizar a situação, mas nada saía. Respirou fundo e apesar dos nervos à flor da pele tratou de fazer o seu melhor para se acalmar. Era óbvio que algo mais que uma batalha tinha traumatizado o daiyoukai, ele estava aterrorizado. Aterrorizado a ponto de sequer ver quem estava à sua frente. Abaixou a voz e aproximou seu rosto do dele para que pudesse sentir seu perfume e reconhecê-lo, tinha certeza que por mais que o odiasse, isso poderia acalmá-lo do que quer que estivesse em sua mente. Só esperava que o Senhor não mordesse sua jugular.

 **-Sesshoumaru... Se acalme. Sou eu, Inuyasha...**

Sesshoumaru ficou literalmente petrificado ao sentir a respiração do estranho em seu pescoço, acreditando que não poderia sequer morrer sem ser completamente violado. Tremia, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sujo e marcado, não queria sentir outro ser imundo dentro dele... Por que não podia morrer no meio da batalha? Por que tinha que passar por isso? Sentiu uma mão quente tocando gentilmente sua nuca, doía, mas o toque estranhamente tão cuidadoso diminuiu um pouco seu pânico. Finalmente acalmando-se o suficiente para ouvir as palavras de quem estava falando.

 **-Está tudo bem... Eu vou te ajudar... Mas você precisa se acalmar.**

 _"Inu... Inuyasha? Eu... Estou tendo alucinações... Que irônico... Imaginar justo ele como meu salvador..."_

 **-Eu vou te proteger.**

 _"Ele nunca me ajudaria... Não depois de tudo que fiz para ele..."_

 **-In...Inu... yasha...**

 **-Sim, sou eu.**

 **-Inu... Yasha... Jamais... Me... Ajudaria...** -terminou a frase com dificuldade. Sua voz soando como a de alguém que já havia desistido. Alguém sem esperança alguma.

 **-Eu sou Inuyasha! Não consegue nem reconhecer meu cheiro?!**

Isso chamou sua atenção, não podia sentir os aromas ao seu redor, mas esse alguém estava tão perto... Fechou seu olho, inalando a essência de quem estava segurando-o, prestando atenção a qualquer semelhança. Era Inuyasha! Apesar ser um pouco difícil forçar seu olfato prejudicado tinha certeza que era ele. Reabriu o olho direito, ainda estava deitado imóvel na terra, ele não tinha visto sua real condição. Também não tinha tentado movê-lo, talvez surpreso por seu show emocional ridículo.

 **-Hanyou...**

 **-Há! Então finalmente lembrou de mim!** -sorriu apesar da situação- **Não me diga que estava tão assustado que não me reconheceu quando me viu!**

 **-Eu... Não te vi...**

 **-Claro que viu! Você olhou direto na minha cara! É impossível não ter me visto!** -fazia piada tentando aliviar o clima pesado, mas o sorriso e brincadeiras logo morreram ao ouvir a resposta de Sesshoumaru. **-Além disso você conhece meu cheiro muito bem!**

 **-Eu não... não posso ver... hanyou... Estou cego...** -Inuyasha ficou sério, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo novamente no olho visível, e notou como parecia apagado e sem foco. Engoliu em seco, a situação era muito pior do que pensou, e ele não tinha visto como estava realmente a condição total do inuyoukai. **\- Meu olfato... Está arruinado...**

 **-O que... quer dizer?**

 **-Não consigo identificar nada... Que esteja mais longe do que você... Está de mim agora...** -a angústia podia ser vista no rosto do meio demônio, qualquer um notaria, claro, qualquer um menos Sesshoumaru... - **Tampouco posso ouvir como antes...**

 _"Deuses Sesshoumaru! O fizeram com você?!"_

 **-Estou morrendo...**

 **-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR ISSO!**

 **-Não grite... Meus ouvidos doem...**

 **-Eu... Sinto muito!** -olhou para seu irmão, quebrado em espírito e corpo, iria salvá-lo a qualquer custo!- **Eu vou levá-lo para algum lugar seguro. Mas antes tenho que estancar o sangramento das feridas mais profundas. Oye, eu vou ter que te mover.** -o mais velho sorriu sem humor- **Qual é a graça?!**

 **-A graça... Você verá...**

 **-Hunf!**

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio depois disso, mas quando Inuyasha tocou seu ombro para deitá-lo de costas não pôde evitar choramingar. O hanyou começou a averiguar os ferimentos que podia, ao tocar o ombro já sabia que estava deslocado. O haori já tinha a manga rasgada ao meio e a protuberância sob a pele no antebraço juntamente ao barulho que ouviu mais cedo sabia que estava quebrado, mas como não o fazia perder sangue cuidaria disso mais tarde. Abriu o haori que estranhamente estava pendurado solto fora do hakama, notou que o youkai tentava não demonstrar o quão apavorado começava a se sentir, mas era óbvio, tremia como uma folha ao vento. Olhou para o peito lacerado e sentiu vontade de chorar, eram tantas marcas de garras e hematomas na pele uma vez pálida... Alguns lugares faltava pele, outros podia ter o vislumbre de uma costela ou outra mesmo com toda aquela sujeira. Rasgou o haori já esfarrapado para fazer bandagens improvisadas, com o maior cuidado que pôde erguendo a parte superior do corpo de seu irmão para avaliar as costas antes de envolvê-lo com os trapos, apoiando-o sentado.

Outro som seco e agudo de pura dor. Sesshoumaru ofegava, tremia, tentava aguentar a agonia de parecer que estava sendo rasgado aberto de dentro para fora, tudo queimava como fogo... Inuyasha apesar de ter se assustado com o som se manteve firme, ele precisava ser firme se quisesse salvar seu irmão. Tinha visto uma das costelas despontando do lado direito, mas não achava que foi só por ela. Com cuidado, passou a mão esquerda sobre as outras costelas constatando que mais três estavam quebradas do lado esquerdo. A falta do braço o prejudicou demais nessa luta. Demais...

 **-UNNGH!**

 _"É minha culpa... Eu cortei seu braço..."_

Pegou a massa de cabelos desgrenhados agora marrons e passou sobre o ombro, deixando livre o caminho para tirar totalmente o haori e ver os danos... O lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava coberto pelo cabelo preso às suas feridas pelo sangue seco, seria melhor não desgrudá-los sem molhá-los. As costas estavam tão ruim quanto o peito, exceto que havia mais hematomas do que cortes, quatro talhos enormes de garras se estendiam quase verticalmente. Algumas lágrimas silenciosas caíram ao averiguar se tinha mais ossos quebrados ali, graças aos deuses não. A verdade é que não sabia como ainda estava respirando, com certeza se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria morrido a muito tempo. Esta era a prova de que Sesshoumaru era um grande guerreiro. Apertou as ataduras improvisadas tentando recolocar as costelas no lugar que deveriam estar o melhor possível e limitar o movimento do outro. Depois que encontrasse um lugar seguro precisaria limpá-lo corretamente.

Os gemidos que escapavam do maior ficariam para sempre gravados em sua memória, atormentando-o, forçando-o a lembrar a tortura que passou. Seu corpo estava tão frio, precisava se apressar. Deitou-o no chão mais uma vez, lentamente, e se inclinou sobre ele.

Ao sentir menos claridade sobre si o daiyoukai não foi capaz de evitar lembrar dos demônios que conseguiram se colocar sobre ele e tocá-lo. Fazia o impossível para lembrar sua mente que não era nenhum dos seus atacantes, que era seu meio-irmão hanyou... Porém no momento que ele tocou o obi que mantinha seu abdômen fechado e segurava seu hakama, lembrou-se da sensação dos dedos vis em seu interior, logo depois a sensação de ser rasgado pelo falo do outro youkai. Não pôde evitar, era impossível... O mal-estar voltou com força total, de tal forma que quase podia sentir como se estivessem dentro dele, mais uma vez bile subiu por sua garganta... Mais uma vez a acidez se fez conhecida queimando seu esôfago e mais uma vez tudo o que era capaz de fazer era despejar o conteúdo ao seu lado, sujando-se já que não podia se mover.

 **-Cough... Cough!**

Inuyasha olhou preocupado em direção ao rosto do inu mais velho ao ver as contrações em seu abdômen e ouvi-lo tossindo antes mesmo que tocasse as feridas, vendo Sesshoumaru vomitando. Que porra estava acontecendo agora?!

 **-Seshoumaru! O QUE FOI?! FALE COMIGO!** -parou o que fazia se apressando a erguer a cabeça do maior impedindo-o de sufocar enquanto expelia o ácido de seu estômago.

 **-N... Não... cough... tire...**

 **-Não tirar o que?!**

 **-Obi...**

 **-O que?! Por quê não?!**

 **-Está... cough... Mantendo-o... De abrir-se mais...** -ele não queria dizer ao meio demônio que estava com medo de sentir os toques fantasma de seus agressores, nem que estava agradecido pelos esforços do menor. Quem ele mais perseguiu e atacou foi o único que lhe ofereceu ajuda mesmo sem pedir, que arriscaria dizer, o único que se importava o suficiente para procurá-lo.

 **-O que?! Eu não entendo!**

Mas ao olhar para o local com mais atenção podia ver sangue lentamente molhando a região, mesmo parecendo que estava bem amarrado... Mantendo-o de abrir mais... Arregalou os olhos em pavor ao imaginar a profundidade do corte que o tecido escondia.

 **-Isto... Não pode ser tão ruim! Vamos lá, não minta!**

 **-Não minto...**

 **-...**

 **-Se insistir... As chances que eu seja... Eviscerado vivo diante de seus olhos... São altas...** -esperou em silêncio, mesmo se quisesse impedir que desamarrasse o obi, não seria capaz.

 **-Eu ainda vou precisar ver como está, mas por enquanto vou deixar assim.**

Disse tentando manter a voz o mais firme possível, a angústia e preocupação tomando conta de seu ser. Só agora estava entendendo a gravidade da situação. Seu irmão está à beira da morte, por milagre ou azar definhando lentamente em dor. Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas não derramadas, se sentia culpado por não chegar mais cedo, culpado por ter aumentado a desvantagem de seu irmão amputando seu braço. Sesshoumaru podia odiá-lo, desprezá-lo por motivos que não entendia totalmente –afinal, não era sua culpa ser um hanyou- mas não merecia passar por toda essa dor. Inspirou profundamente, deitando a cabeça dele no chão novamente e dando atenção às pernas, rasgou o restante do tecido que uma vez foi seu hakama na altura das coxas. As pernas bem torneadas estavam completamente pintadas de vermelho, nunca pensou que veria tanta extensão de pele do daiyoukai, e agora que via percebia que ele não era tão invencível como parecia. Também tinha suas fraquezas... Também poderia morrer... E também tinha emoções, por mais escondidas que estivessem...

Voltou ao seu trabalho, tocando as pernas uma de cada vez a procura de mais ossos quebrados, parecia ter outro também na perna direita um pouco abaixo da fratura exposta na coxa. A perna esquerda parecia estar deslocada e o tornozelo torcido. Rasgou mais faixas do haori e amarrou na carne destroçada da panturrilha esquerda. - **Isso vai doer.** -Avisou, já mal podendo suportar os sons agonizantes que saiam dos lábios do maior. Com o coração a mil segurou a perna e quadril esquerdos, puxando com força e recolocando o osso no lugar.

 **-AAAAAAAAARGHHH!** -seus gritos agonizantes já não eram sequer tão altos, mas arrepiavam cada pêlo do corpo de qualquer um que escutasse... Uma mistura de sua voz enfraquecida e o choro agudo de um cão sendo torturado. Arfava tentando recuperar o ar perdido- **Arf... arf... arf...** -o medo que sentiu ao ter as pernas tocadas pelo hanyou desapareceu por completo diante de tamanha dor.

 **-Respire fundo. Eu vou colocar seus ossos quebrados no lugar.**

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!**

Não teve tempo para se preparar, mal ouviu o que Inuyasha tinha dito e sentiu como se sua perna direita estivesse sendo rasgada fora de seu corpo lentamente. Não suportava mais, as lágrimas escorriam sem parar por seu rosto em agonia. Sentia algo pingar na perna ferida, mas não sabia o que era.

 **-N... Não mais... Arf arf... Mate-me... arf arf... Por... Favor... Eu... Não... P-Posso... arf... Mais...**

 **-EU NÃO VOU TE MATAR!** -sua voz tremia, seu corpo tremia com os olhos arregalados que pingavam lágrimas ao ver seu irmão implorar a morte. Não podia nem imaginar em quanta dor ele estava agora, mas para fazer um youkai como Sesshoumaru pedir a morte doía-lhe a alma. Com o coração apertado continuou seu trabalho amarrando os ferimentos- **EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER ME ENTENDEU?!**

 _"Porque se esforça tanto para salvar quem só te trouxe sofrimento?"_ -queria perguntar, mas não tinha forças. Sentiu algo molhado pingar em seu rosto- _"Está chorando? Chorando... Por mim? Porquê?_

 **-VOCÊ AINDA TEM QUE ME VENCER SE QUISER TETSUSAIGA!**

 **-Está... arf... Chorando... arf... hanyou?** -sussurrava, sentindo que logo perderia a consciência. Tetsusaiga... Se ele tivesse Tetsusaiga não estaria morrendo nos braços do irmão que desprezou... Mas talvez, apenas talvez tenha sido melhor.

 **-...**

 **-Porque?...**

 **-PORQUE EU AINDA NÃO CHUTEI O SEU TRASEIRO! POR ISSO!**

 **-Sua humanidade... arf... será... sua morte...** -sorriu fracamente. Ele entendeu que não era por isso... Entendeu que ele não quisesse dizer o porque.. _"Se eu tivesse Tetsusaiga... Quando meu tempo acabasse, não saberia que alguém se importou comigo. Pois todos que me buscam, buscam apenas meu poder... Você nunca teve meu poder ao seu lado... E nunca o procurou. E agora me busca para me emprestar o seu."_

Inuyasha não sabia mais o que fazer, seu irmão estava prestes a desmaiar e não sabia se acordaria outra vez. Abandonou qualquer raciocínio lógico, mordeu o próprio pulso e ergueu a metade superior de Sesshoumaru forçando-o a beber o sangue que escorria para sua boca. Foi um ato de desespero e de puro instinto.

 **-Beba! Eu sei que sou um mestiço imundo para você, mas eu não vou deixar você morrer! BEBA!**

Quando ficava muito ferido seu corpo parecia precisar de mais água e comida que o normal, e por comida referia-se a carne crua, muita. Sesshoumaru era um youkai completo, por isso deveria precisar de muito mais e no estado que estava não seria capaz de suprir as necessidades de seu corpo.

 _"Quanto tempo ele esteve agonizando, sozinho, incapaz de se mover?"_ \- os cadáveres que passou não pareciam muito velhos mas não eram de poucas horas atrás... _"Talvez um dia... um dia e meio?"_

 **-Cough!** -o gosto metálico invadiu sua boca, tentou engolir sem se afogar. A desidratação e perda de sangue fazendo seus instintos aceitarem qualquer líquido que pudesse ingerir aceitável. Não era tão diferente de beber o sangue das presas que caçava, mas era estranho... Não questionou ou recusou, não tinha energia para mais nada. Sentiu o braço se afastando, não muitos segundos depois desmaiou.

 **-Se... Sesshoumaru?**

Notou seu irmão desfalecendo em seus braços. Abraçou-o com cuidado, muitas emoções e dúvidas o abalavam, mas tinha que ser forte. Sesshoumaru ainda estava vivo, apenas desacordado. Não permitiria que sua incerteza ou medo impedisse de manter a esperança de salvá-lo. Retirou seu manto de rato-de-fogo, cobriu o inuyoukai tentando aquecê-lo um pouco e com extremo cuidado o ergueu, levantando-se. Estranhou ao dar alguns passos, aquela grande estola que o daiyoukai carregava sempre consigo sendo arrastada na terra, mas onde estava presa? Olhou melhor e viu que saía da borda do hakama.

 _"Que lugar estranho para prender uma peça de roupa."_ -estava prestes a puxar a peça e arrancá-la para não atrapalhar, mas ao segurar firme pôde sentir a dureza de carne e ossos sob toda aquela pelagem. E emanava calor, sutil, mas não era como uma coisa morta. Tocou onde a "coisa" saía do hakama seguindo a protuberância sob a roupa até mais embaixo... e mais embaixo... Até que se unia ao cóccix de seu irmão. Retirou a mão rapidamente ao perceber o que estava tocando.

 **-Uma cauda! O bastardo tem a porra de uma cauda gigante!** -mal estar o invadiu ao pensar que quase arrancou a cauda de Sesshoumaru- **Deuses!** _"Eu poderia ter deixado ele aleijado se puxasse algum osso da coluna!"_

Enrolou a cauda em seu braço, -era mais pesada do que parecia- e fez seu caminho em direção à Floresta de Inuyasha o mais rapidamente possível sem causar mais danos à sua carga preciosa. Estavam muito longe da vila de Kaede, mas se lembrava de ter passado por essa região antes, se não estava enganado existia uma cachoeira entre sua floresta e onde estavam agora. Lá poderia limpá-lo corretamente, encontrar algo para comer e um lugar seguro para mantê-lo.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando~... Logo logo chega o próximo capítulo~ ^.~


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Parecia que o tempo havia congelado enquanto carregava Sesshoumaru com firmeza contra seu peito. Em momento algum durante o trajeto seu irmão recobrou a consciência ou deu qualquer sinal de vida. Sentia aflição ao ver que a forma imóvel em seus braços, com a cabeça caída para trás e levemente encostada em seu ombro direito mais parecia uma boneca sem vida do que um ser vivo... Devido ao seu movimento constante não conseguia ver o peito do youkai subindo e descendo com a respiração, só sabia que respirava pelo hálito morno soprando em seu ombro... A imagem era ressaltada pela paisagem verde esvoaçante que mal prestava atenção, ele não precisava, sabia onde estava indo.

 **-Finalmente...**

Chegando à seu destino, Inuyasha não conteve um suspiro tenso, sabendo que agora teria mais chances de salvar seu irmão. A vista era deslumbrante, a vastidão verde que cercava a cachoeira fazia parecer um pequeno paraíso, as flores de várias cores espalhadas entre a grama alta pareciam se destacar com a luz do sol que começava a cair banhando toda a paisagem em dourado... Mas a paisagem era a última coisa que via, ele precisava limpá-lo urgentemente mas não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo a céu aberto e sozinho enquanto procurava algum abrigo. Com outro suspiro ele voltou a andar próximo às rochas que se elevavam formando a cachoeira e uma parede de pedras procurando qualquer fenda grande o suficiente para servir de abrigo.

 _"Eu preciso me apressar antes que escureça."_

Não que não pudesse cuidar do daiyoukai à noite, mas ele estava com a temperatura muito baixa e não existia nenhuma fonte de água termal pela região. Com a noite a temperatura cairia e um banho frio poderia ser ainda mais arriscado, seus instintos gritavam que mantê-lo aquecido era uma necessidade, então seria exatamente o que faria. Apressou seu passo, a caminhada infrutífera começava a irritar o inferno fora dele, qual era o problema com a sua sorte? Quando ele não precisava de um local coberto encontrava vários em seu caminho, mas quando precisava não encontrava nenhuma?! Franzindo o cenho o hanyou olhou para o youkai quebrado em seus braços, depois para a parede de pedras... Valia a pena continuar em linha reta ou deveria voltar e verificar o outro lado?

 _"Vou tentar apenas mais um pouco, se não encontrar nada tento o outro lado."_

Andou mais alguns metros à frente e encontrou uma rachadura na parede de pedra, chegando mais perto para verificar, soltando a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando com uma expressão de alívio. Ele tinha encontrado um local adequado... A abertura não era grande, mas poderia passar sem problemas e sem ter que se encolher, apesar de ter que se curvar para entrar. Pensou que dentro seria muito apertado para dois, mas para sua surpresa era grande o suficiente para caber seu grupo de humanos confortavelmente.

 _"Perfeito! Eu não poderia pedir nada melhor."_

Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, talvez os deuses finalmente resolveram ajudá-lo. O lugar era perfeito para um covil, o teto ainda era baixo de modo que não poderia ficar em pé em sua altura total, mas isso não era um problema. Na verdade ajudaria a manter dentro aquecido. Com cuidado para não ferir mais seu irmão na saída estreita, rapidamente fez seu caminho de volta para o rio. Agora poderia limpá-lo e verificar corretamente as lesões. Depois faria uma fogueira e quando acordasse caçaria algo para comer. Acenou com a cabeça positivamente como se confirmando a si mesmo, faria isso.

Logo estava às margens do rio procurando onde a água tinha menos força, viu um lugar ideal; as pedras formavam uma espécie de piscina natural onde quase não haviam perturbações nas águas. Parou à beirada colocando Sesshoumaru no chão para tirar seu kosode e hakama, assim que estava nu abaixou-se tirando seu manto de rato de fogo que cobria seu irmão. Estava prestes a desfazer o nó do obi quando se lembrou do que Sesshoumaru disse. Piscou algumas vezes incerto... Deveria arriscar desfazer o nó antes de lavá-lo? Ele precisava limpar a ferida, mas talvez mergulhar ela aberta fosse uma má ideia... Mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber o que fazer.

 _"Eu vou só... Tirar o resto de seu hakama... Sim! Vou rasgar o resto do hakama e depois que ele estiver fora d'água eu desfaço o nó."_

Usou as garras para rasgar o tecido do quadril para baixo tentando não corar apesar da gravidade da situação. Não estava acostumado a estar tão perto de alguém, muito menos se este alguém -ou ambos no caso- estivessem nus. Ergueu-o no colo mais uma vez e entrou na água lentamente, em nenhum momento Sesshoumaru se moveu ou fez qualquer som, muito menos qualquer menção de acordar... Nem mesmo quando lentamente abaixou seu corpo e se sentou na água que atingia suas costelas. Inuyasha estava preocupado, porém imaginou que seria agonizante sentir as feridas picarem e arderem enquanto era limpo, era melhor que não tinha acordado. Segurou o corpo em seu colo com o braço esquerdo, mantendo a cabeça e peito erguidos na superfície enquanto usava a mão direita para gentilmente esfregar o sangue e terra fora do corpo de seu irmão. Seu coração tinha novamente acelerado seu ritmo quando uma piscina vermelha cercava os dois.

 _"Literalmente um banho de sangue..."_

Conforme o excesso de sujeira na água era levada pela leve corrente e voltava à sua transparência, o hanyou começava a ver realmente as feridas e... Deuses! Ele não queria ver isso, parecia pior do que antes. Quase não havia uma parte do corpo sem hematomas e cortes. Tremendo, olhou para o rosto do youkai... Ainda precisava lavar seu rosto e cabelo mas estava com medo. Tocou o cabelo preso ao lado esquerdo do rosto e respirou fundo, derramando água de sua mão sobre os fios antes de tentar puxá-los. Mesmo assim ainda estavam agarrados à pele, mas a julgar pela quantidade de sangue que escorria sabia que não seria agradável. Continuou repetindo a ação até que os fios começaram a se soltar, então, tão suavemente quanto pôde escorregou os dedos sob a franja na testa para puxar o cabelo do rosto. Quando o fez e revelou a face esquerda de seu irmão ele tremia incontrolavelmente. Ele havia tentado se preparar para algo horrível mas... Ele não estava preparado.

Haviam marcas de garras que começavam na maçã do rosto próximo ao nariz que se aprofundavam conforme foram se arrastando para cima e para o lado, passando sobre seu olho esquerdo e testa, levando a carne em seu caminho sob as garras. Um grunhido de lamento escapou de sua garganta junto com mais lágrimas enquanto continuava a limpar a ferida que a cada segundo parecia pior. Céus! Ele podia ver seus ossos! Sentia seu peito comprimido com a visão, imaginando a dor, o desespero... Sua presa perfurou o lábio inferior fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse por seu queixo. Mantinha o mantra em sua mente, lembrando-se que precisava ser forte. Mesmo sentindo como se seu estômago estivesse sendo torcido com a visão do rosto desfigurado de seu irmão, precisava terminar. O corte no maxilar do youkai também era profundo, mas não tanto como os outros. Virou a cabeça mais para a direita, com o rosto voltado contra seu corpo para verificar até onde aquelas garras tinham traçado. Ergueu o cabelo rezando para que não tivesse mais surpresas... Oh, mas ele teve. Agora ele sabia de onde saiu a carne que caiu sobre seu olho mais cedo... As marcas das garras seguiam pela lateral do rosto, rasgando uma parte do couro cabeludo fora junto com os fios prata, apesar de não alcançar o osso e não ser muito grande, o talho de carne arrancada permitia que visse a musculatura sobre a orelha pontuda que embora não tivesse perdido nenhum pedaço, tinha sido rasgada em dois lugares do meio até a borda. Como Sesshoumaru ainda estava vivo depois de tudo isso?! Terminou de lavá-lo e o colocou na margem, engolindo em seco ao desfazer o nó do obi com pressa mas cuidado.

 _"Não pode ser nada pior do que eu vi até agora! Ele com certeza estava exagerando. Sim, com certeza. Afinal de contas ele estava agonizando com a dor de todos esses ferimentos!"_

Tentou se convencer que nada poderia ser pior. Assim que o tecido afrouxou o suficiente para que pudesse tirá-lo ele retirou o que disse. Dessa vez incapaz de se conter, virou longe do youkai e pela segunda vez naquele dia despejou o conteúdo de seu estômago. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e arfando voltou a seu irmão, terminado de puxar fora o obi por completo.

 **-Ele não estava mentindo... Ele não estava exagerando...**

Podia ver claramente a ferida profunda feita por alguma espada, mas que foi aumentando e rasgando seu caminho mais profundo com os movimentos bruscos que deve ter sido obrigado a fazer a fim de se defender. No centro era mais profunda, pôde ver após derramar água para limpar, arriscaria dizer que apenas meio centímetro de músculo era o que estava segurando os órgãos dentro de seu corpo. Não queria pensar no que teria acontecido caso o youkai não usasse armadura, -peça que já estava faltando quando o encontrou, certamente inutilizada durante a batalha.

Certo. Ele já tinha visto tudo e sabia que a situação era mil vezes pior do que imaginou. Agora ele tinha que enfaixar o youkai, ele deixaria para surtar depois que tivesse terminado tudo. Puxando seu kosode mais perto, não pensou duas vezes antes de rasgá-lo em faixas de vários tamanhos, enfaixando primeiro o abdômen, depois a coxa direita que tinha recolocado os ossos no lugar, depois as costelas e por fim a panturrilha esquerda. Apesar de grande, seu kosode não cobriria todas as feridas do inu mais velho, essas eram as que mais precisavam ser cobertas. Antes, Sesshoumaru tinha acordado por cauda da dor ao ser tocado, o youkai acordaria se recolocasse seu ombro no lugar? Não tinha certeza do que fazer, mas precisava colocar os ossos no lugar... Seria melhor se fosse feito com ele inconsciente... certo? Respirou fundo, precisava ser feito. Ele colocou o ombro no lugar e logo em seguida reposicionou o osso do antebraço, mas a preocupação era imensa, seu irmão não moveu um músculo... Nenhuma reação... Nada...

Ainda tremia de nervoso, de medo de seus esforços serem em vão... O sol estava quase alcançando o horizonte agora, era melhor se apressar. Segurou a massa de cabelos prata, arrastando as mãos para retirar todo o excesso de água dos fios. Olhou para baixo, para a cauda encharcada que se estendia pelo chão... Mordendo o lábio moveu-se para baixo, não tinha jeito, não podia deixá-la molhada só porque de alguma forma parecia uma parte muito íntima para ser tocada. Segurou a coxa esquerda do daiyoukai, dobrando seu joelho para cima e afastando as pernas para segurar a base da cauda e correr a mão sobre ela, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Havia sangue na parte interna da base da cauda, mas isso não era possível, ele já tinha lavado o youkai... A menos... A menos que fosse uma ferida, mas pelo inferno! Como ele teria algum corte **naquela** região da cauda?! Bufando em uma tentativa de afastar o constrangimento, Inuyasha afastou e ergueu um pouco mais a perna em sua mão expondo completamente o traseiro de Sesshoumaru.

 _"Heh! Ainda bem que o bastardo está dormindo! Ele com certeza arrancaria minha cabeça por isso!"_

De repente ele congelou, a cor sumiu de seu rosto, sua respiração presa com o olhar aflito. **ISSO** ele não esperava. O sangue não era de sua cauda, ele escorria do ânus dilacerado de seu irmão. Ele sabia muito bem que esse tipo de ferida nunca viria de uma luta... Isso explicava o pânico, o desespero, os pedidos suplicantes do youkai quando o encontrou e não tinha o reconhecido... Mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Seu irmão... Sesshoumaru... Tinha sido estuprado. Brutalmente estuprado...

 **-MAS QUE PORRA! ESSES MALDITOS! Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito... Sesshoumaru.**

Mesmo sendo consumido pela tristeza que sentia, pelos tremores que se recusavam a ceder, Inuyasha correu o excesso de água fora da longa cauda felpuda, mais uma vez a enrolando na curva do braço e gentilmente erguendo-o nos braços após vestir seu hakama e cobrir Sesshoumaru com seu suikan.

O caminho até seu refúgio temporário foi rápido. Deitou o youkai próximo à parede longe da entrada para protegê-lo de qualquer vento que pudesse entrar. **-Eu sinto muito...** -Sentia-se culpado, sabia que não foi diretamente culpa dele, mas não podia deixar de se sentir assim... Abraçou o irmão ternamente antes de se levantar. Ainda tinha coisas a fazer.

A área estava tranquila, sem sinal de perigo nas redondezas, porém seria cauteloso. Precisava ser para proteger Sesshoumaru. Correu recolhendo o máximo de gravetos e galhos secos que encontrou o mais rapidamente que conseguiu, amontoando-os no canto do covil. Correu novamente para fora, desta vez recolhendo duas pedras para poder acender a fogueira e voltou à margem de onde tinha lavado seu irmão, pegando os restos do kosode que não foram feitos de ataduras. Rasgou um pequeno e molhou na água e voltou para o abrigo.

Colocou o pano úmido sobre as lesões no rosto do mais velho, virou as costas começando a acender uma pequena fogueira no centro. Olhou novamente para trás, os olhos dourados iluminados pelas chamas... Quando Sesshoumaru acordaria novamente? Ele chegaria a abrir os olhos mais uma vez? O que mais poderia fazer? Ele iria se recuperar totalmente ou haveria sequelas? Sentou mais perto do corpo imóvel, erguendo o suikan que o cobria e olhando os cortes não enfaixados. Porque não tinham nenhum sinal de recuperação mesmo que pequena? Ele era um youkai completo, um daiyoukai, e mesmo assim parecia se curar como um mero humano. Nem mesmo ele, um hanyou se curava tão devagar...

Soltou o manto de rato de fogo e tocou o pescoço do maior, parecia que estava um pouco mais quente. Ele estava tão pálido, muito mais que o normal. Agora que o cheiro de seu irmão estava impregnando o ambiente, começou a se sentir inquieto. Por que? Respirou profundamente na tentativa de entender o que estava diferente e ao mesmo tempo se distrair de sua crescente preocupação e receio. O perfume almiscarado, picante e sutilmente doce de seu irmão estava diferente... O cheiro doce era proeminente, quase soterrando o cheiro apimentado e refrescante... Franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda era o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, mas agora era quase como o de uma fêmea. Como isso era possível? O perfume de alguém não muda abruptamente. Além disso não havia dúvidas que ele era do sexo masculino, ele não poderia do nada começar a cheirar como uma fêmea em seu período fértil! Arregalou os olhos e encarou o daiyoukai espantado quando realização finalmente atingiu seu cérebro.

 **-VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!**

Lembrava-se vagamente de ouvir rumores de existirem youkai chamados de submissos. Youkai nascidos do sexo masculino, mas que tinham a capacidade de gerar filhotes. Lembrou-se que segundo o rumor eram fortes, extremamente raros e que o perfume de um youkai submisso no cio era mais atraente e irresistível do que qualquer fêmea fértil... E que durante o cio... Seu poder era suprimido, tornando-os alvos mais "acessíveis". Sesshoumaru era... Sesshoumaru poderia ser... um submisso? Tudo indicava que sim, explicaria a violação... Não, explicaria a quantidade de youkai que o atacou, seu cheiro, seu estado enfraquecido...

Porém o rumor também dizia que foram extintos a muito tempo... Seu irmão sempre mostrou todas as características de um alpha. Mas e se ele não fosse? E se ele realmente fosse um submisso? Olhou para ele com o cenho franzido, de repente as implicações do que tinha acontecido o deixaram petrificado com os olhos arregalados. Sesshoumaru tinha sido estuprado, se por um ou por vários ele não sabia pois já tinha banhado o inuyoukai, então não poderia dizer pelo olfato... Ele deveria ser capaz de sentir o cheiro fraco da semente restante de outro macho no inu mas não poderia dizer com certeza... E antes do banho ele estava coberto de sangue dele mesmo e de vários outros, eram tantos cheiros diferentes que soterravam uns aos outros que seria incapaz de dizer. Mas... Se ele realmente era um submisso... E estava no cio... E foi estuprado... Ele poderia... Havia a possibilidade dele engravidar.

 **-Céus! Não! Não deixe isso ser verdade!**

Seu irmão tinha sido um desgraçado filho da puta, mas não merecia isso. Ninguém mereceria isso! Sua mente estava trabalhando freneticamente, seus sentimentos tão desordenados que era impossível dizer o que sentia.

 _"Espere! Se ele estava sozinho quer dizer que ele não tem um companheiro. Nenhum youkai deixaria seu companheiro à própria sorte no cio!"_

O que significava que teria de arcar com o peso de gestar e criar um filhote que nem sabia quem era o pai; fruto de um ato odioso e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Como protegeria a si mesmo e o filhote? E esse filhote... Engoliu em seco. Tinha visto o resto de alguns youkai e era nada menos que asquerosos. Se o pai fosse um desses... Arrastou os dedos pelos cabelos apertando-os com força. Mesmo que não fosse uma daquelas criaturas baixas, algumas espécies de youkai eram incompatíveis, a descendência de um tentava superar a do outro, assim como acontecia as vezes com meio-demônios como ele. Sabia que ele teve sorte graças ao sangue potente de Inu no Taisho, mas dependendo do que fosse o pai do possível filhote... A cria poderia nascer uma monstruosidade. Isto é; se ele decidisse mantê-lo, uma decisão pouco provável vindo de Sesshoumaru.

 **-Sesshoumaru...** -suspirou soltando os fios prateados- **Eu não sei porque eu me sinto assim, mas eu vou te ajudar.** -olhou para o mais velho tocando carinhosamente o lado direito rosto marcado- **Mesmo que você não queira a minha ajuda ou acabe sendo um bastardo ingrato, eu vou te ajudar.**

Voltou a encarar o fogo, provavelmente seu irmão não acordaria tão cedo...

* * *

Talvez alguns de vocês possam achar a fic muito "parada", se isso for o caso, por favor deixe-me saber. É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic que tem o desenvolvimento da história propositadamente lento e previsto para ser longa, mas a intenção não é a de "enrolar".

Além disso tenho uma má notícia, **NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC** , mas provavelmente ficarei algum tempo sem atualizar.

 **Aviso de Spoiler:** Esta história não contém Mpreg, então sem filhotes de Sesshoumaru xD


	6. Chapter 6

Yo mina-san~ *u*

Consegui postar mais um capítulo para vocês apesar dos contratempos. Continuarei postando sempre que possível mesmo que demore um pouco mais. Divirtam-se~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Inuyasha olhou para fora, a claridade que o amanhecer trazia começava a se infiltrar no covil iluminando lentamente o ambiente, o canto dos pássaros anunciando o início de um novo dia. Suspirou pesadamente; isso não fazia nenhuma diferença para ele no momento, sentado encostado à parede de pedra assistindo seu irmão dormir, preocupação cravada em sua expressão. Não havia nenhum sinal de melhora na condição do youkai além da diminuição do sangramento nas feridas desde a noite anterior. Perguntava-se se isso era de fato alguma melhora ou se ele já tinha perdido tanto sangue que mal restava algo correndo em suas veias, mas era uma pergunta idiota, se esse fosse o caso o youkai já estaria morto a muito tempo.

O mais provável era que o corpo de Sesshoumaru estivesse usando a pouca energia recuperada durante o sono em uma tentativa de curar as feridas mais graves, mas como sua capacidade de cura de alguma forma estava prejudicada o máximo que conseguia era coagulá-las. Mesmo assim a falta de qualquer movimento ou som além do feito a cada respiração acompanhada por um baixo chiar de seus pulmões o deixava mais apreensivo a cada minuto. Quanto tempo ele ficaria assim? Ele precisava de alimento para se recuperar, mas isso só seria possível se ele acordasse. Quanto tempo um youkai poderia viver sem alimento? Não. Quanto tempo um youkai tão ferido como Sesshoumaru estava poderia ficar sem comer? Tão poderoso quanto ele era, tão perfeito como parecia ser, ele ainda era um ser vivo e seu corpo precisaria repor suas forças como qualquer outro. Olhou para baixo no chão de terra, deprimido e as orelhas levemente caídas... Precisou ver seu irmão nesse estado para finalmente perceber uma coisa tão óbvia. Sentia-se estúpido, Sesshoumaru era como um deus para ele. Um deus cruel e impiedoso, mas ainda um deus que fazia jus ao seu nome; "Perfeição Assassina"...

 _"Parece que não vou poder voltar para a vila tão cedo como pensei..."_ -voltou seu olhar sobre o inu- **Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.** -ele só esperava que Kagome não o sentasse em uma enorme cratera de terra com aquele maldito comando quando voltasse.

* * *

 **"TAP!"** O som da forte bofetada ecoou ao redor deles ao atingir seu alvo.

 **-Pare com isso seu monge pervertido!**

 **-Mas Sango, eu não tenho culpa! Minha mão tem uma vida própria!** -disse com as mãos levantadas ao ar em forma de rendição e sua bochecha vermelha ardendo.

 **-Você deveria ter vergonha Miroku!**

 **-Vamos lá Sango... Por favor me perdoe, eu simplesmente não consigo controlar meu mau hábito. Não precisa ficar tão brava.**

Dizer que Sango estava brava era um eufemismo, talvez tivesse escolhido um péssimo momento para suas travessuras cotidianas. Sabia que ela estava preocupada por estar sem notícias de Inuyasha desde o dia em que Kagome voltou ao seu tempo através do poço a uma semana e meia atrás. O hanyou tinha avisado que iria procurar por pistas sozinho e voltaria mas até agora nada, para piorar a situação a sacerdotisa ainda não tinha retornado e Shippou continuava repetindo que ele devia ter sido sequestrado por Naraku ou comido por algum youkai, o que aos poucos foi preocupando a exterminadora. Suspirou sabendo que tinha escolhido a pior maneira de tentar aliviar o clima.

 **-Sango.** -olhou em seus olhos vendo o cenho ainda franzido mas ela prestou atenção ao notar a expressão séria que tinha- **Eu sei que está preocupada, mas eu tenho certeza que Inuyasha está bem. Ele é forte e capaz de se cuidar, não dê ouvidos ao que Shippou diz, ele ainda é apenas uma criança.**

Suspirando, ela sentou-se na grama assistindo de longe as crianças do vilarejo brincando enquanto Kaede colhia algumas ervas que mantinha cultivadas, o kitsune ajudando a idosa que falava com ele algo que não poderiam ouvir da distância que estavam.

 **-Eu sei mas não posso evitar. Não é pelo que Shippou disse, mas...**

 **-Mas...?** -sentou-se ao com as pernas cruzadas lado dela colocando o Shakujo sobre o colo, ouvindo atentamente.

 **-Inuyasha... Parece estar se afastando de nós.** -mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo uma pequena pausa sem notar que Miroku olhava para ela, mas logo continuou- **Eu não sei explicar mas ele está agindo diferente. Mais irritado que o normal, mais quieto e sempre que tem a chance ele desaparece...**

Pensou um pouco sobre isso, ele também tinha notado essas mudanças mas não era apenas isso, Inuyasha não estava se afastando dele e de Sango, ele estava se afastando de Kagome e consequentemente como sempre estavam juntos com ela a exterminadora teve essa impressão. Porém não sabia como explicar que a causa era sua amiga sem chateá-la por dizer certas verdades. Brincava com o cajado, ainda ouvindo o que dizia e decidindo que era melhor esclarecer as coisas agora quando a sacerdotisa ainda não tinha voltado e estavam sozinhos.

 **-Eu sei que ele precisa de seu tempo sozinho as vezes, mas eu tenho medo que um dia ele desapareça sem dizer nada.** -acariciava Kirara em seu colo enquanto falava- **Eu o considero meu amigo apesar de tudo que passamos quando nos conhecemos...**

 **-Sango... Eu entendo o que você está tentando dizer, mas você está errada.** -encarou a garota- **Por favor, me prometa que vai tentar não ficar irritada comigo e vai escutar o que tenho a dizer até o fim.**

 **-Eu prometo.** -franziu o cenho e manteve o olhar nele, o monge sabia de algo e ela sabia que quando ele tinha esse olhar sério valia a pena ouvir. Mesmo que pudesse não gostar, a forma como ele a fez prometer ouvir até terminar lhe dava essa sensação.

 **-Bem... Você notou alguma mudança no comportamento de Kagome nos últimos meses?**

 **-Não realmente. Ela parece ficar irritada com mais frequência do que antes, mas... Talvez mais ou menos quando Inuyasha começou a ficar mais agressivo e irritado também.** -Miroku assentiu com a cabeça e continuou.

 **-Eu não quis trazer esse assunto antes pois você é muito amiga de Kagome... Já faz algum tempo que venho reparando que ela se tornou mais mandona e melindrosa... Ela age como uma menina mimada toda vez que é contrariada mas eu demorei a notar isso porque sua atenção negativa sempre é voltada apenas para Inuyasha. Quando eu notei que seu comportamento estava piorando resolvi observar mais atentamente aos motivos e reparei que ela sempre agia assim toda vez que Inuyasha não fazia o que ela queria.**

 **-Kagome não faria esse tipo de coisas!** -elevou um pouco a voz, franzindo o cenho.

 **-Você prometeu me ouvir até o fim.** -disse sério também com as sobrancelhas franzidas, continuando quando ela não disse mais nada- **Ela faria, ela faz e está cada vez pior. Se não acredita em mim, depois que terminar de falar você pode apenas prestar mais atenção e tirar suas próprias conclusões.** -suspirou mais uma vez, voltando a voz calma- **Inuyasha é um hanyou, ele cresceu livre e sem ter que seguir ordens de ninguém, ele tem instintos que nós humanos nunca teremos ou vamos entender. Eu só sei dessas coisas devido à minha amizade com aquele youkai-tanuki, ele abriu meus olhos para muitas coisas... Você se lembra dele?**

Sango acenou de forma afirmativa começando a seguir a linha de raciocínio de Miroku, se esforçando para não deixar sua amizade e sentimento de injustiça impedirem que ela entendesse o porque dele pensar assim. Sentiu-se mais à vontade ao ouvi-lo dizer para tirar suas próprias conclusões mais tarde, ele estava apenas tentando mostrar outro ponto de vista, não forçar o dele sobre si.

 **-Inuyasha nos vê como sua matilha, sendo o líder ele se vê na obrigação de nos manter seguros, alimentados e o mais confortáveis possível e a única coisa que ele pede em troca sem realmente pedir é a nossa amizade e respeito... E ainda assim ele escuta nossas opiniões as levando em consideração. Kagome está com ele a muito mais tempos do que nós e pelo que entendi ele a via como uma possível companheira, por isso tentou se entender o melhor possível com ela, mas ela não o respeita como líder do grupo. Ela está constantemente questionando cada ação dele, se ele discorda dá o comando "senta", se ele demora para retornar seja de um banho ou de verificar a área ela discute com ele. Se fica muito brava com algo que não gostou ou fica com ciúmes ela grita "senta" até que Inuyasha fique afundado em uma cratera. Ela não só não o respeita como líder ou interesse amoroso, ela o humilha para mostrar quem tem a última palavra. Ela desafia sua posição como alpha e está se tornando cada vez mais abusiva tratando-o como se ele fosse um animal de estimação que deve ser treinado para obedecer.** -respirou fundo **\- Inuyasha nos últimos meses parece ter se cansado de tentar fazer qualquer coisa que envolve Kagome, ele está farto e eu posso entendê-lo. Por isso ele está se mantendo afastado dela, está evitando falar a menos que necessário para não ser sentado pelo poder da Kotodama no Nenju ou perder a paciencia e brigar ainda mais, ao parecer só está suportando Kagome para reunir os fragmentos da joia e derrotar Naraku...**

 **-Mas ele não está se afastando só dela Miroku... Não faz sentido.**

 **-Kagome sempre está conosco em quase todos os momentos...** -Sango arregalou os olhos ao perceber que esse detalhe era verdade, o resto ela teria que pensar cuidadosamente- **Ele continua nos tratando da mesma forma de antes quando ela não está por perto.**

 **-Se isso é verdade então por que ele ainda não voltou?**

 **-Provavelmente porque ainda quer um tempo sozinho. Ou está fazendo exatamente o que disse que ia fazer.**

Kirara miou em acordo, pulando do colo de Sango e se esfregando no joelho do monge. A neko-youkai era muito mais inteligente do que os humanos pareciam pensar, mas ela não se importava. Miroku estava certo, já tinha reparado e passou a detestar a sacerdotisa, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. Sempre que podia deitava no colo do hanyou tentando consolá-lo, ele as vezes conversava com ela e mesmo que só pudesse responder em gestos e miados isso parecia ser suficiente para ele. Porém estava começando a ficar inquieta com o sumiço do inu-hanyou. Iria procurá-lo apenas para matar sua curiosidade do que ele estava fazendo assim que os humanos se distraíssem.

Shippou veio correndo na direção do casal que havia ficado em silêncio após a tensa conversa. A exterminadora ainda não conseguia ver sua amiga fazendo as coisas que Miroku alegou, mas prestaria atenção a partir de agora. Ela não poderia apoiar Kagome se ela realmente estivesse fazendo isso, só esperava que não tivesse sido cega e cometido uma grande injustiça todo este tempo.

 **-Sango! Mirokuuuu! Kaede disse para chamar vocês dois porque ela vai preparar o almoço!**

 **-Bem, é melhor irmos então.** -sorriu levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar- **Você poderia conversar com Kaede-sama e pedir sua opinião sobre o assunto após o almoço.**

 **-Você está certo...** -aceitou sua mão levantando-se- **Você vem Kirara?**

 **-Miiiiu!** -Kirara virou em direção ao campo aberto e miou, dando alguns passos em direção contrária a eles como se dizendo que queria dar um passeio.

 **-Tudo bem Kirara, pode ir se divertir mas tenha cuidado.** -falou suavemente sorrindo. Sabia que ela voltaria para o seu lado mais tarde.

Kirara miou novamente e correu em direção ao campo fingindo brincar, esperando até que os humanos e o filhote de kitsune saíram de vista para finalmente correr em direção à floresta. Uma vez longe de todos, ela se transformou em sua forma maior e começou a procurar o rastro mais recente do meio-demônio.

* * *

Inuyasha estava quase adormecendo enquanto observava o youkai. Todo o estresse causado pelo turbilhão de emoções que o atingiu juntamente com a fadiga das lutas do dia anterior, depois socorrer seu irmão e a noite sem descanso para ter certeza de que caso a condição do inu-youkai piorasse ele estaria acordado para ajudá-lo estavam pesando sobre ele. Como não houve piora sentiu-se relaxar o suficiente para permitir um sono leve que infelizmente não durou muito tempo.

Abriu os olhos alarmado ao sentir uma presença youkai nas redondezas, rapidamente agarrando Tetsusaiga e correndo para fora, parando alguns metros à frente da entrada do covil em posição de batalha a espera de quem quer que fosse se aproximar. Poucos minutos se passaram e relaxou novamente saindo da posição defensiva quando pôde identificar o perfume de Kirara soprado pelo vento, logo a gata de fogo podia ser vista correndo em sua forma transformada em sua direção.

 **-Kirara você quase me matou de susto!** -correu de encontro a ela acariciando sua cabeça.

 **-Rraaw!**

Ela estranhou que ele não usava o manto feito de pele de rato-de-fogo, começou a farejar seu amigo que tinha o cheiro de outro youkai sobre si. Era o mesmo cheiro que sentiu mais cedo quando estava procurando-o e acabou em uma floresta com corpos espalhados por todos os lados... Uma fragrância quase feminina. Tinha levado toda a manhã para encontrar o meio demônio graças à grande volta que teve que seguir até reencontrar seu rastro. Aliviada que ele não estava ferido, inclinou a cabeça para o lado em curiosidade e olhando a abertura atrás de Inuyasha sabendo que o perfume que sentia vinha da fenda na parede de rochas. Seu amigo estava com uma fêmea? Por isso não tinha voltado? Miou suas dúvidas voltando a sua forma pequena.

 **-O que foi?**

 **-Miiu!?**

Inuyasha olhou para ela incerto, repassando seus gestos recentes em sua mente e finalmente entendendo o que ela tentava dizer. Provavelmente queria saber quem estava com ele e porque ainda não tinha voltado. Ele tinha ficado realmente bom em interpretar o pequeno neko, ela era curiosa e inteligente, uma pena que não conseguia usar palavras para se comunicar. Resolveu ser cuidadoso, confiava em Kirara mas não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria ao saber quem ele estava cuidando.

 **-Você passou por aquela floresta?** -apontou para a direção que havia encontrado Sesshoumaru, Kirara olhou na direção e voltou a olhar seu amigo assentindo com a cabeça- **Consegue reconhecer o cheiro?**

 **-Miiuuu...**

Esperou a resposta, ela parecia pensar profundamente. Provavelmente ela estava pensando no aroma familiar de seu irmão que ainda estava naquele lugar, ela inclinou a cabeça pensativa... De repente seus olhinhos vermelhos brilharam com entusiasmo e suas caudas balançando de forma alegre enquanto miava sem parar achando que o inu finalmente tinha encontrado um possível candidato a companheiro que valesse a pena. Ele merecia ser feliz.

 **-O quê?! Por que você está tão alegre?**

O hanyou ficou confuso, então Kirara pulou em seu ombro no lado esquerdo e dando pequenas patadas entre o pescoço e ombro -onde geralmente youkai acasalados marcavam-se- ainda miando feliz. Só então entendeu arregalando os olhos surpreso. Ele não tinha percebido que quem não conhecesse o daiyoukai por tanto tempo seria incapaz de notar que a essência sobre ele ainda era o de seu irmão. Sesshoumaru ainda cheirava semelhante a uma fêmea no cio e a nekomata parecia pensar que ele encontrou uma companheira.

 **-Oh! Não é o que você está pensando.** -a gata olhou para ele em silêncio vendo o hanyou suspirar- **É tudo tão confuso! Entre comigo e você vai entender mas tente não pirar esta bem?**

Ela ronronou em acordo pulando para o chão e seguindo Inuyasha, decepcionada que não era um substituto à sacerdotisa que parecia pensar que estava acasalada ao meio demônio. Quando entraram ela se aproximou da forma imóvel no outro lado do covil, seus olhos se arregalando incrédula no que via. Miou baixinho como se perguntando o que aconteceu, o daiyoukai estava irreconhecível. Sabia que era ele por suas marcações demoníacas, cabelo e lado direito do rosto, e seu perfume não era o mesmo de antes.

 **-Bem, eu não sei o que aconteceu ao certo, mas resumindo tudo eu o encontrei desta forma ontem à tarde. Ao que parece foi ele quem matou todos aqueles youkai, e... Eu me lembrei ontem sobre aquelas histórias ridículas que Myouga contou sobre submissos e ele se encaixa na descrição...** -suas orelhas balançavam inquietas, sentindo seu estômago apertar assim que a gata de fogo concordou com a cabeça. Ele queria estar errado.- **Ele desmaiou pouco depois que eu o achei e até agora não acordou. Inferno! Ele nem moveu um músculo sequer!**

 **-Miu...** -podia sentir angústia irradiando em ondas do meio demônio. Então de repente ele parecia ter pensado em algo.

 **-Kirara! É isso! Você pode me ajudar? Eu preciso de ataduras e alguma coisa para trazer água até aqui mas eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho e indefeso. Eu sei que ele nos atacou várias vezes mas... Eu não posso abandoná-lo...** -abaixou as orelhas.

Kirara miou em acordo e se sentou ao lado do youkai, ela entendeu que o daiyoukai era importante para seu amigo apesar de tudo o que tinha feito. Ela estava descontente com a forma como ele tratou Inuyasha, mas não o odiava pois não conhecia toda a história entre os dois, além disso não era algo que ela pudesse se intrometer. E por algum motivo ela sentiu que deveria ajudar, seu instinto prometendo algo bom de forma abstrata que nunca poderia decifrar... Bem, quem ela era para ignorar seu sexto sentido? O pior que poderia acontecer era os irmãos voltarem a lutar como antes.

 **-Obrigado Kirara! Vou voltar o mais rápido possível.** -estava prestes a sair mas virou, achando melhor avisar a nekomata- **Ah! E é melhor que não fique muito perto, apenas no caso de ele acordar.**

E com isso ele saiu. Kirara afastando-se do inu sabendo muito bem que era um instinto youkai que quando feridos e encurralados tendiam a ser agressivos. Deitou-se perto da outra parede perguntando-se como o ser à sua frente tinha conseguido sobreviver até Inuyasha se deparar com ele.

* * *

Inuyasha corria máximo possível em direção à vila de Kaede sabendo que a distância a percorrer era grande e embora Kirara fosse forte e havia concordado em ajudar, precisaria estar lá caso o youkai acordasse. Ainda estava cansado porém só se permitiria descansar quando voltasse. Depois de correr cerca de duas horas finalmente estava entrando no povoado humano, indo diretamente à cabana da velha sacerdotisa e entrando sem cerimônia. Ofegava sentindo os músculos tensos do esforço físico, ao parecer tinha interrompido a conversa amigável que estavam tendo, Kagome não estava lá. Deuses sejam louvados! A última coisa que ele precisava era a garota irritante atrasando-o e gritando em seus ouvidos.

 **-Inuyasha?!**

Todos pararam o que faziam olhando para o hanyou que estourou dentro da cabana parecendo preocupado e respirando como se tivesse corrido por milhas. Eles pareciam abalados por sua aparência seminu e estado exaltado, pegando suas armas e prontos para entrar em ação. Miroku foi o primeiro a falar seguido por Sango.

 **-O que aconteceu?!**

 **-Qual é o problema?!**

 **-VAMOS FALE ALGUMA COISA SEU IMBECIL!** -gritou Shippou assustado, gritando mais e correndo quando recebeu um golpe na cabeça por seu xingamento- **Aaaahhhh!**

 **-PARE DE GRITAR SEU PIRRALHO!** -respirou fundo recuperando seu fôlego- **Acalmem-se ninguém está em perigo!** -vendo que todos abaixaram as armas continuou, olhando diretamente nos olhos da velha sacerdotisa- **Velha Kaede eu não tenho tempo para explicar em detalhes, mas eu preciso do máximo de ataduras que puder me arrumar! Também preciso de alguma vasilha para carregar água e se possível um cobertor e uma muda de roupa!**

A idosa encarou o hanyou por alguns segundos antes de começar a reunir tudo que ele tinha pedido sem questionar. Inuyasha nunca havia feito um pedido tão urgente e pela pressa e coisas que ele queria alguém estava gravemente ferido. Ela falou apressadamente enquanto pegava as faixas.

 **-Por que não nos diz o que está acontecendo enquanto separamos o que pediu, Inuyasha? Shippou pegue aquele balde vazio para mim por favor. Sango, há um cobertor extra naquele canto, poderia trazê-lo para mim?**

 **-Kaede está certa, descanse e nos diga o que puder nesse meio tempo.** -Miroku tentou soar o mais suave possível para persuadir o inu a falar, observando as mulheres e o kitsune andar pela casa mas prestando atenção à conversa. Inuyasha suspirou e se sentou.

 **-Eu encontrei Sesshoumaru ferido, REALMENTE ferido. Eu não sei o que aconteceu e ele ainda não recobrou a consciência desde ontem a tarde. Suas feridas não estão cicatrizando.** -respirou fundo outra vez, abaixando as orelhas e apertando sua testa contra a palma da mão do braço que descansava em seu joelho. Sua postura demonstrava a grande aflição que sentia.- **Eu fiz o que pude para ajudar mas não houve melhora, eu só pude voltar para avisar que estaria longe por mais tempo e pegar essas coisas porque Kirara me encontrou e concordou em ficar com ele.**

 **-Então Kirara estava preocupada e foi procurá-lo.** -Inuyasha assentiu e o monge prosseguiu- **Que tipo de ferimentos ele tem? É difícil de acreditar que um demônio poderoso como Sesshoumaru esteja tão mal...** -sorriu em simpatia, Inuyasha devia estar exagerando. Sabia muito bem quais eram os sentimentos que o hanyou escondia sobre seu irmão mais velho.- **Você não está enganado?**

 **-Haha...** -deu uma risada seca e irônica, ele percebeu a descrença do monge mas não poderia culpá-lo. Nem ele próprio acreditava no que tinha visto. Seus olhos estavam apagados relembrando cada lesão do daiyoukai- **Ele está irreconhecível; seu rosto foi desfigurado por garras, quatro costelas quebradas, uma delas com fratura exposta... Mais outras três fraturas; uma no antebraço e duas na coxa direita uma delas também exposta... Seu ombro direito e perna esquerda estavam deslocados; a panturrilha esquerda teve a musculatura dilacerada por garras, todo o seu corpo está coberto por cortes e hematomas, alguns tão profundos que você pode ver seus ossos! E há um corte em seu abdômen que por muito pouco não deixou seus órgãos no chão.** -sentiu náuseas mas ignorou a sensação, relatando o estado de seu irmão.- **Ele não pode ver ou cheirar seu ambiente e parece que sua audição também foi comprometida.**

Seu grupo congelou conforme o hanyou descrevia a condição do inuyoukai e por tudo o que disse, ele estava completamente incapacitado. A idosa foi a única a se atrever a quebrar o silêncio sombrio que cercou o ar da cabana.

 **-Inuyasha.** -ele olhou para ela- **Dentro do balde estão as ataduras e uma vasilha menor, as ervas que estão junto são para a dor, você precisa fazê-lo mastigar as folhas e engoli-las. Nesta trouxa está o cobertor e uma muda de roupa, ele vai ter que se contentar com as vestes de sacerdotisa. Eu gostaria de verificá-lo, se você permitir podemos ajudar.**

 **-Obrigado...** -Inuyasha suspirou agradecido pegando todos os itens- **Quando chegar lá vou mandar Kirara de volta. Eu prefiro que fiquem aqui, Kagome vai voltar a qualquer momento mas eu agradeceria se não dissessem nada a ela e nem onde estou. Apenas Kaede. Se você quiser me ajudar eu vou aceitar, seria bom que pudesse ir verificá-lo algumas vezes.**

Com isso Inuyasha saiu em disparada para onde havia deixado seu irmão e Kirara. Com a velha Kaede por perto ele poderia caçar com mais tranquilidade sabendo que ela seria capaz de purificar uma ameaça menor quando estivesse lá, além de ter maior conhecimento sobre ervas e poder mostrar o deveria fazer. Talvez ela até pudesse descobrir porque o youkai não estava se curando.

* * *

Shakujo: Cajado que Muroku usa.

Então por enquanto é só, mas prometo que a história vai começar a progredir mais a partir do próximo capítulo~. Obrigado por acompanhar, beijos ^.~


	7. Chapter 7

Desculpem a demora na atualização... .

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

O grupo humano permaneceu em silêncio mortal mesmo com a partida de Inuyasha, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, mas todos igualmente preocupados. Inuyasha era seu amigo e apesar de estar em maus termos com seu irmão, Sesshoumaru ainda era seu único parente vivo... Temiam as consequências emocionais e psicológicas que poderiam afetá-lo caso o daiyoukai não sobrevivesse. Era difícil acreditar que estava em tal condição, mas a forma como Inuyasha descreveu... Não apenas isso, o hanyou não era alguém que se abalaria por qualquer coisa.

A velha sacerdotisa olhou para os presentes; Kagome estaria voltando a qualquer momento e decisões precisavam ser tomadas antes de sua chegada. De forma alguma ela poderia se inteirar completamente da situação, lentamente sua aura estava tornando-se contaminada com seus próprios desejos egoístas. Soltou um suspiro audível decidindo que como a mais velha tentaria guiar a melhor forma de lidar com todo o ocorrido sem criar mais problemas. Além disso, caso as coisas não saíssem como planejado poderia dizer que foi sua decisão como responsável pela vila e mais velha e que os outros apenas respeitaram sua vontade.

 **-Jovens** **.** -esperou que todos estivessem prestando atenção antes de continuar- **Como Inuyasha mencionou Kagome voltará a qualquer momento, não acho que seja uma boa ideia dizer a ela o que está acontecendo. Peço-vos que mantenham silêncio sobre o assunto.**

 **-Mas Kaede-sama, Kagome faz parte do nosso grupo. É injusto não dizer nada a ela.** -Sango parecia chateada ao defender sua amiga.

 **-Eu não estou dizendo que ela não pode saber, estou apenas dizendo que talvez não seja o melhor momento para contar a ela.** -a exterminadora a olhou esperando por algo mais- **Você a conhece tão bem quanto nós Sango-chan; assim que souber o que está acontecendo ela não pensará duas vezes antes de correr até onde está Inuyasha.**

 **-E onde está o problema nisso?**

 **-O problema está que ao fazer isso ela pode colocar em risco a recuperação de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha não será capaz de proteger Sesshoumaru e Kagome ao mesmo tempo caso alguma ameaça apareça, não apenas isso, mas ele também terá que dividir sua atenção e cuidados entre os dois acabando por negligenciar um ou outro sem sequer perceber.**

 **-Mesmo assim nós poderíamos-**

 **-Poderíamos o quê, Sango?** -interrompeu a garota- **Poderíamos ir todos e ajudá-los? Não iria funcionar, só pioraria a situação! Lembrem-se que Sesshoumaru é um daiyoukai perigoso e que mesmo estando em condições tão lamentáveis poderia se tornar uma ameaça a nós que somos humanos. Você é uma exterminadora de youkai, pode imaginar um daiyoukai encurralado?** -Sango mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça. Sim ela poderia imaginar, e o cenário poderia ser trágico.

 **-Sango, lembra-se da conversa que tivemos mais cedo?** -ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça ao monge- **Kaede-sama sabe o que faz, vamos confiar nela.** -assim que a garota assentiu a contragosto ele voltou sua atenção à sacerdotisa- **O que vamos dizer a ela quando a senhora for até eles?**

 **-Que eu recebi um pedido de ajuda de uma vila nas proximidades. Como já precisei fazer isso em outra ocasião ela não irá desconfiar e não estarei realmente mentindo.**

 **-E o que diremos quando perguntar sobre Inuyasha?**

 **-Diga que ele ainda não voltou da sua procura por pistas de Naraku desde que ela foi para casa. Foi o que ele disse antes de sair não foi?**

 **-Sim.** -ambos responderam.

 **-Então está decidido.** -Kaede encerrou o assunto não deixando mais espaço para discussão. Shippou que estranhamente estava quieto até então finalmente falou algo.

 **-Vocês acham... Que eles podem fazer as pazes...?** -disse cabisbaixo.

 **-Nada é impossível criança... Eu espero que os dois acabem se entendendo com o tempo.**

 **-Sim... Ele parece ser muito solitário, mesmo que não mostrando em sua cara...** -o pequeno comentou sem pensar para a idosa, mas todos o olhavam.

 **-Shippou...** -Miroku acariciou a cabeça dele com um sorriso gentil- **Você acha que Inuyasha se sente solitário? Mesmo com todos nós por perto?**

 **-Não.** -sacudiu a cabeça negativamente- **Eu quis dizer Sesshoumaru. Eu não sei explicar é só uma sensação estranha. Inuyasha às vezes se sente sozinho mas não é a mesma coisa.**

 **-Bem, talvez ele apenas estivesse chateado com algo quando teve essa impressão.**

O monge concluiu, pensando ser uma observação infantil e não haver nenhuma maneira de um youkai frio como Sesshoumau se sentir dessa forma, mas não Kaede. Talvez a criança tenha notado algo que passou despercebido pelos mais velhos. Shippou sabia que não era o que o monge pervertido acreditou ser, mas não disse nada. Mesmo sendo um filhote sabia que algumas coisas os humanos nunca entenderiam. Todos voltaram ao silêncio, após algum tempo Sango puxando Kaede para fora pedindo para conversar em particular enquanto aguardavam Kirara retornar. 

* * *

Lentamente Sesshoumaru começava a recobrar a consciência, primeiro não sentiu nada, não pensou nada... Existia apenas a sensação de estar flutuando na água, porém pouco a pouco sua mente foi puxada para a realidade, trazendo-o a um mundo de completa agonia. A dor era insuportável, respirar doía, sua cabeça latejava como se tivesse sido esmagada por pedras gigantescas... Sentia frio graças à perda de sangue e calor ao mesmo tempo da febre induzida pelo falso cio. Um ganido baixo escapou de seus lábios ressecados ao tentar mudar de posição. Onde estava? Por quê não podia se mover? Mas então as lembranças de toda sua provação começaram a inundar sua mente. Ah agora se lembrava... Caminhou direto para uma armadilha, teve de suportar a humilhação e dor e foi deixado para definhar até a morte... Mas Inuyasha o encontrou e tentou ajudá-lo. Inuyasha... Onde estava o hanyou...? Não conseguia sentir a presença dele nas proximidades por mais que se esforçasse. Tentou abrir os olhos, apenas o direito se abriu mas sua visão era a mesma de antes de desmaiar; apenas borrões.

 **-...**

Abriu a boca em um esforço para falar, perguntar se ele estava lá, mas sua voz se recusava a sair. Medo e desespero começou a se apoderar de sua mente e corpo.

E se Inuyasha não estivesse mais por perto? E se o hanyou mudou de ideia após pensar melhor e decidir que ele não valia a pena todo o trabalho que teria de ter? Ele estava sozinho outra vez? Não se importava se Inuyasha decidiu deixá-lo morrer, só não queria estar sozinho quando a hora chegasse. Sabia que era incapaz de sobreviver por conta própria em sua condição, não duraria muito tempo sem ajuda. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, queria a companhia do único que ao menos considerou ajudá-lo em seus momentos finais.

Estava tão desesperado com seus pensamentos que sequer notou a presença da nekomata que observava com cuidado. Havia percebido a mudança na forma de respirar do youkai e seus músculos apertarem em tensão, tinha certeza que estava acordando. Havia tido o cuidado de colocar madeira na fogueira para mantê-la acesa, carregando com sua boquinha e cuidadosamente atirando-a no fogo, mas mesmo assim o inu-youkai tremia. De repente podia sentir o medo crescente emanando dele conforme tomava mais conhecimento à sua volta, porém não era o medo enlouquecido que faziam youkai feridos geralmente atacar qualquer coisa... Era um medo passivo, conformado e desesperado por algo, mas ainda sem sede de sangue.

Se aproximou vendo lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos do inu que ignorando a limitação física tentava a todo custo se colocar em movimento. Com muito esforço virando de bruços e tentando se arrastar fazendo sons agonizantes a cada segundo. Sentia aflição apenas em ver a cena, incapaz de suprimir um arrepio ao imaginar o sofrimento que deveria estar sentindo. Ele parecia tentar farejar o chão em busca de algo apesar da queimação que isso provavelmente estava causando a seus pulmões... Mas o que? Inclinou a cabeça, miando baixo em confusão... Inuyasha! Estava procurando Inuyasha! Miou mais alto ao notar que o dauyoukai nem havia percebido sua presença ou a ouvido. Precisava acalmá-lo até seu amigo chegar ou as lesões poderiam piorar. Continuou miando até ser notada, o que só aconteceu quando colocou sua patinha de leve no ombro esquerdo do youkai.

 **-Miiiu! Miiuuu! Miuu!**

"Miu?"

Congelou ao sentir algo fofo tocando seu ombro com cuidado, só então tomando conhecimento da presença do gato de tão concentrado que estava em tentar sentir algum rastro do irmão. Oh, o gato da taijiya que seguia o hanyou... Se ela estava aqui então Inuyasha não deveria estar longe. Acalmou-se um pouco sabendo que ele voltaria para buscar o neko em algum momento, cessando qualquer tentativa de se mover no mesmo instante. Céus! Seus pulmões ardiam como o fogo a cada respiração, podia ouvir o chiado em seu peito toda vez que tentava puxar ar para dentro dele com dificuldade. A posição que havia acabado no chão não ajudava; de bruços com o corpo meio torcido pressionando seu peito. A ponta de sua cauda se enrolou, um movimento involuntário repuxando seus nervos todo o caminho até sua coluna causando-lhe mais aflição. Não deveria ter se movido...

 **-Kirara estou de volta!**

Kirara estava prestes a se transformar para virar o youkai ao ver como ele sufocava quando Inuyasha entrou no abrigo improvisado anunciando sua chegada. Ela miou desesperadamente pedindo ajuda ao hanyou que imediatamente soltou tudo que trazia e correu ao lado de Sesshoumaru socorrendo-o ao vê-lo em outra posição e lutando para respirar.- **Céus! Sesshoumaru!** -Com muito cuidado ergueu a parte superior do corpo do irmão, segurando-o sem virá-lo aliviando o peso até ter certeza que havia recuperado o fôlego, só então colocando-o na posição anterior que o havia deixado. 

**-Que porra você estava pensando seu idiota?!** -Sesshoumaru não respondeu, muito ocupado arfando em seus braços em busca de mais oxigênio. Franziu o cenho tentando entender porque o youkai se moveria no estado em que estava, mas então percebeu o medo impregnado no ambiente... Suspirou, youkai geralmente poderiam sentir essas coisas como se pudessem farejá-las.- **Kirara, você pode me trazer aquela trouxa?**

 **-Miiu...**

Respondeu fazendo o que pediu, arrastando a trouxa até seu amigo que a desamarrou, deixando a vista o que pareciam ser roupas e um cobertor que foi dobrado rapidamente de forma que serviria de apoio para manter as costas do inuyoukai apoiada e tórax levemente erguido.- **Obrigado.** -Sem perder tempo pegando o tecido fino que foi usado para fazer a trouxa e estendendo no chão, levantando o youkai nos braços e colocando-o sobre o mesmo. Dessa forma os ferimentos não tocariam o solo diretamente. Manteve o cobertor dobrado apoiando-o e o cobriu novamente com o manto de rato de fogo.

 **-Consegue respirar melhor agora?**

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça como pôde positivamente, ainda tinha dificuldade mas estava muito melhor, a nova posição ajudou bastante, mas mais do que isso, estava aliviado com a presença do menor. Queria agradecer o hanyou -mesmo que isso fosse algo que até algum tempo atrás nunca faria- mas não podia falar. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado, ouvir sua voz novamente parecia estar tendo um efeito calmante em seu corpo e mente.

 **-Eu pensei que poderia demorar alguns dias até você acordar outra vez...** -suspirou- **Nós realmente precisamos conversar quando estiver melhor.** -fez uma pausa pensando se deveria dar voz à sua dúvida, mas seria melhor. Assim poderia deixar as coisas claras e evitar mais surpresas como a que acabou de ter ao entrar no abrigo.- **Sesshoumaru... Eu posso sentir o medo que estava impregnando o ambiente, mas você já deve saber disso...** -observava o inu com cuidado para não perder qualquer reação por mais sutil que fosse e já tinha notado a tensão crescente- **Você pensou que tivesse te abandonado?**

Viu seu irmão fechar o olho intacto, hesitando por um momento para então acenar com esforço que sim, ele pensou ter sido abandonado. Suspirou outra vez, ele estava fazendo muito disso ultimamente. Era tão estranha a forma como Sesshoumaru estava agindo, isso o impactou um pouco. Tão... Manso e cooperativo. Parecia outra pessoa, mas não podia culpá-lo por reagir assim. Oh pro inferno com isso! Ele não podia sequer começar a imaginar como o youkai estava se sentindo depois de passar por tudo que aconteceu!

 **-Eu não vou abandoná-lo. Você pode ser um bastardo de sangue frio que merecia que eu virasse as costas para você depois de tudo o que me fez** -viu a tensão no mais velho e o medo ressurgindo apenas para desaparecer ao fim de sua frase- **Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não, eu não poderia fazer isso... Eu não quero perdê-lo, mesmo sabendo que sempre vai me odiar.** -tocou suavemente o lado direito do rosto do inu com as costas dos dedos em uma leve carícia- **Não tente se mover, eu volto logo. Kirara, pode ficar com ele um pouco mais?**

Ao aceno da nekomata, Inuyasha tirou tudo que estava dentro do balde e correu para fora, apressado para caçar algo e trazer água enquanto seu irmão ainda estava acordado. Sesshoumaru por outro lado nem mesmo tentou parar as lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto, sentia seu coração apertado, oprimido. A dor emocional causando dor física... Culpa, ódio por si mesmo pelo que fez, ele sabia que não merecia nenhuma afeição. Nem de Inuyasha, nem de ninguém.

Passaram-se cerca de trinta minutos até o inu-hanyou voltar trazendo consigo o balde cheio de água e um javali jogado sobre o ombro. Uma rápida olhada na direção do daiyoukai mostrou que ele ainda estava acordado. Colocou o javali perto da entrada junto ao balde, pegou a vasilha menor enchendo-a com água e as ervas que a sacerdotisa havia lhe dado e se aproximou do inu. Tinha esquecido das ervas, poderia ter feito o youkai mastigá-las antes de sair, mas pensando bem, talvez ele não conseguisse engolir. 

**-Beba, você deve estar com sede.** -ofereceu apoiando a parte de trás da cabeça do irmão e erguendo a vasilha até os lábios secos. Ele gemeu e bebeu tão devagar que Inuyasha teve certeza que sua garganta estava inflamada. Quando ele terminou, pôs a vasilha de lado, pegando as ervas e dobrando-as.- **Isso vai fazer a dor diminuir, mas você precisa mastigá-las antes de engolir. Abra a boca.**

Ele viu a incerteza na expressão do mais velho, estremeceu quando ele abriu a boca revelando as presas afiadas. Oh uma mordida com esses dentes deveria ser suficiente para fazer um estrago e tanto. Colocou as folhas dobradas sobre os dentes do fundo com cuidado.

O youkai não sabia se conseguiria engolir, já foi doloroso beber a água, mas se ajudasse a aliviar a dor ele faria um esforço. Lentamente fechou os lábios assim que Inuyasha tirou os dedos, mordendo a bola de folhas. O gosto era amargo, e seu maxilar doía a cada movimento... Tentou engolir algumas vezes, parecia que a coisa se recusava a descer por sua garganta inflamada graças a ter sido enforcado duas vezes por seus atacantes. Conseguiu forçar, engasgando um pouco e tossindo como reação involuntária, causando ainda mais dor lancinante em seu peito. Inuyasha estava rapidamente fazendo-o beber mais água, forçando as malditas ervas a descer para seu estômago e tentando conter o corpo sacudindo-se com a crise de tosses. O líquido frio fornecendo alívio para sua garganta.

O hanyou assistiu seu irmão afogar com as plantas em aflição silenciosa, segurando-o até a tosse passar... Ele seria capaz de comer desse jeito? Mordeu o lábio inferior, daria alguns minutos a ele para se recuperar enquanto explicava as coisas para Kirara e cortava a carne o menor possível. Virou para ela e foi para perto da sua caça na entrada do covil, usando as garras cortar a carne, empilhando os pedaços sobre a pele.

 **-Kirara, eu disse a todos que você veio me procurar, eles já sabem que você está aqui.**

 **-Miuu.**

 **-Achei que seria melhor se ficassem na vila, eles estão te esperando lá.**

 **-Miiuu.**

 **-E também a velha Kaede achou que seria uma boa ideia dar uma olhada nele.** -apontou para o daiyoukai- **Ela pode ser um pé no saco às vezes mas sabe o que faz e poderia descobrir porque ele não está se curando como deveria. Você se importaria de trazê-la aqui?**

 **-Miiu!** -sacudiu a cabeça mostrando que não se importava. A idosa era uma boa curandeira. 

**-Obrigado. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.** -sorriu tirando um bom pedaço de carne e entregando ao neko- **Você pode ir quando quiser mas coma primeiro, ok?**

 **-Miu!** -pulou feliz saboreando o javali oferecido por seu amigo.

Inuyasha pegou o monte de carne levando-o até o lado de seu irmão, picando ainda mais cada tira do javali em pedaços menores que uma mordida antes de pressionar um para os lábios pálidos, manchando-os com sangue. **-Coma. Eu sei que deve ser difícil mas você precisa tentar comer.**

Ele não queria, mas assim que o gosto doce, metálico tocou seus lábios seu corpo discordou totalmente com a falta de vontade em se alimentar. Relutantemente entreabriu os lábios, passando a língua sobre a carne, apreciando o gosto... Só agora com a dor amortecida pelas ervas percebeu o quão faminto tinha estado. De fato, ele precisava comer, seu corpo gritava exigindo-o que repusesse os nutrientes necessários para se recuperar, mas estava com medo de sufocar outra vez. Essa sensação era horrível. 

Inuyasha não esperou, colocando o pedaço de javali na boca do youkai, atento a qualquer sinal de afogamento. Viu a mandíbula se movendo lentamente -com certeza devido à dor-, mas ele não engasgou ao tentar engolir. Sorriu, a expressão do inuyoukai era dura, mais uma vez, provavelmente pela dor que a ingestão causava à garganta ferida, mas apenas isso. Repetiu a ação com esperança que seu irmão não recusasse o alimento, ele não o fez, continuou comendo devagar.

Quando não pôde mais, apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado oposto tentando indicar ao hanyou que havia terminado, grato que a ação foi entendida, pois ele colocou o pedaço de lado e lhe ofereceu mais água que foi aceita. Com a dor muito mais suportável agora e seu estômago cheio, começou a sentir sono mesmo com o frio e calor que mantinham sua luta para ver qual prevaleceria... A pálpebra de seu único olho aberto começou a pesar. Inuyasha notou a fadiga extrema, ajudando-o a se deitar totalmente, usando o cobertor para cobri-lo como deveria e o hakama da roupa que Kaede lhe deu como travesseiro. Ele provavelmente não estaria usando a parte de baixo das vestes tão cedo, as roupas apenas acrescentariam trabalho e dor ao ter de ser retiradas e vestidas a cada vez que limpasse os ferimentos.

 **-Durma um pouco, você precisa descansar. Eu vou estar aqui quando acordar.**

Olhando para fora o inu-hanyou percebeu que o dia já estava no fim, o sol quase tocando o horizonte. Kirara tinha partido logo após o daiyoukai adormecer, miando seu agradecimento pelo jantar antes de partir de volta para a vila. Inuyasha comeu uma parte de sua presa e assim que acabou sentou-se próximo à seu irmão, mais tranquilo ao vê-lo adormecido ao invés de desmaiado. Claro, ele sabia que a vida de Sesshoumaru ainda não estava fora de perigo, mas pelo menos agora que o corpo do youkai teria de onde começar a tirar forças para se recuperar ele poderia ter um pouco mais de esperança. Suspirando pelo que pareceu ser a enésima vez Inuyasha finalmente deixou-se ser puxado para um sono leve, sempre alerta caso algum perigo surgisse ou o grande senhor das terras do oeste precisasse dele.

* * *

Não tenho certeza quando estarei atualizando novamente, mas assim como da última vez, a fic não está abandonada e nem será. Apenas pode demorar a ganhar novos capítulos. .

Obrigado a todos que acompanham~ ^.~


	8. Chapter 8

Por vários motivos precisei deixar a história em hiato, um deles sendo também a falta de inspiração, mas pretendo retomá-la. Estou um pouco receoso de não cumprir as expectativas de vocês queridos leitores e padrão de escrita que seguia antes, mas vou tentar o meu melhor.

Peço desculpas por ser curto, mas espero que apreciem.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-Estarei de volta antes que possam notar. Tentem não entrar em problemas.**

Kaede olhou para Kirara que a aguardava em sua forma maior para levá-la até Inuyasha, ainda era cedo mas nenhum deles pôde descansar completamente após a visita do hanyou. Desejavam ter seguido seu amigo assim que ele partiu porém não poderiam, e o gato de fogo precisava descansar após sua busca e volta à vila. Miroku, Sango e Shippou estavam acompanhando-a até a saída da vila pois apesar de poder ter voado assim que saiu da cabana, alguns dos moradores ainda poderiam se assustar com a forma transformada de Kirara, além disso chamaria menos atenção do que demonstrar urgência e gerar perguntas e fofocas ao redor.

 **-De alguma forma eu duvido disso.** -o monge sorriu ao olhar descontente da velha sacerdotisa- **Não se preocupe conosco, podemos cuidar das coisas por aqui. Leve o tempo que precisar.**

Ela acenou em concordância e montou Kirara dizendo que podiam partir. Viu o pequeno grupo acenando para ela e suspirou firmando-se enquanto voavam em alta velocidade. Só esperava que ainda pudesse ajudar.

* * *

Kagome estava irritada. Extremamente irritada. Ela havia demorado mais tempo propositadamente para ver se o hanyou iria atrás dela, mas ele não foi. Não apenas isso, mas ele também não estava esperando por ela no poço, muito menos apareceu para buscá-la mesmo que ela tenha esperado cerca de 15 minutos para que ele sentisse seu cheiro e ajudasse a carregar as coisas que sempre trazia. Oh ela mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo! Ele iria aprender como se trata uma garota mesmo que fosse à força!

Fez seu caminho até a vila batendo os pés em sua raiva com o cenho franzido, mas parou onde estava quando viu a velha miko montada em Kirara e voando para algum lugar enquanto seus amigos assistiam a partida. Franziu o cenho novamente e correu até eles. O que estava acontecendo?

 **-Sango, Miroku! Estou de volta!**

Ambos congelaram antes de se virar para encontrar a sacerdotisa com sorrisos tensos. Ela não poderia ter voltado em pior hora. Shippou foi o único a quebrar o silêncio com sua gritaria infantil e pulando em seus braços.

 **-KAGOMEEE! VOCÊ VOLTOU!**

 **-Sim, eu tive alguns imprevistos. Para onde Kaede foi?** –olhou ao redor- **E onde está Inuyasha?**

 **-Bem... Kaede-sama precisava ajudar nas proximidades e como parecia urgente nós concordamos que Kirara poderia levá-la.** –o monge inclinou-se um pouco sobre seu shakujo tentando encontrar as melhores palavras antes de continuar- **E parece que Inuyasha está em busca de pistas de Naraku.**

 **-Ele deveria estar me esperando! Não é como se ele pudesse encontrar os fragmentos da jóia sem mim!**

Sango parecia um pouco surpresa com a explosão da amiga, mas deduziu que ela provavelmente estava preocupada com a segurança de Inuyasha. Mordeu o lábio sentindo-se culpada por esconder algo dela, havia concordado em não dizer o que estava realmente acontecendo, mas não poderia deixar sua amiga se preocupar. Não era justo, ela merecia saber ao menos uma parte da verdade.

 **-Na verdade...** –ela começou, vendo o olhar reprovador de Miroku- **Ele voltou ontem à tarde.**

 **-Então por que ele não está aqui?**

 **-Ele foi à frente de Kaede-sama.** –cortou o monge, tentando rapidamente pensar em algo para consertar o que a caçadora havia feito– **Nós não sabemos dos detalhes, apenas que Inuyasha veio dizendo que alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Ele partiu antes dela apenas para garantir que tudo estava bem.**

 **-Oh...** –a sacerdotisa franziu as sobrancelhas, Sango tinha uma expressão culpada em seu rosto e isso a deixou desconfiada, porém não deixou que os outros notassem. – **Então podemos ir atrás deles assim podemos ajudar de alguma forma.**

Shippou que parecia ter notado a tensão no grupo e intenção de Kagome de ir atrás do hanyou resolveu entrar na conversa. Essa poderia ser a única chance de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru fazerem as pazes e ele iria ajudar como pudesse.

 **-Kagome! Kaede-sama pediu para vocês cuidarem da vila enquanto ela está fora porque vocês são fortes e se algum demônio atacasse os aldeões não estariam em perigo!**

 **-Sim, não podemos deixar as pessoas desprotegidas. Além disso, tenho certeza que não há necessidade de tantas pessoas.** –disse a caçadora, tentando desfazer a bagunça que ela criou- Porque não vamos para a cabana tomar um pouco de chá?

 **-Se você está dizendo... Espero que fique tudo bem...**

Interiormente Sango, Miroku e Shippou suspiraram aliviados por ela não ter insistido, porém eles sabiam pela expressão da garota do futuro que concordou a contragosto e provavelmente começaria a fazer perguntas.

* * *

Quando Kaede chegou em frente ao covil, Inuyasha já estava esperando por ela do lado de fora com a expressão séria. Assim que a sacerdotisa desceu das costas da nekomata com ajuda do hanyou, Kirara reverteu à sua forma menor, correndo para dentro sem esperar por eles. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas queria ver como o daiyoukai estava.

 **-Houve alguma piora ou melhora?** –a idosa questionou caminhando ao lado do inu-hanyou.

 **-Nada que eu tenha notado.** –ele olhou para baixo balançando as orelhas- **Embora as feridas pareçam estar coagulando elas não estão se curando...**

Eles entraram no pequeno abrigo com Inuyasha à frente. Assim que olhou para a forma imóvel no chão seu olho se arregalou em choque ao ver a face do daiyoukai. Apertando sua mandíbula ela se aproximou com cautela, se seu rosto estava assim ela poderia imaginar o restante de seu corpo. Inuyasha silenciosamente puxou o cobertor –mantendo apenas as genitais cobertas- revelando tantas feridas que seria impossível contar... A idosa suspirou ao se abaixar para fazer sua própria avaliação.

 **-** **Você vai precisar retirar as bandagens para que eu possa verificá-lo melhor e possamos limpá-lo corretamente.**

 **-Hn.**

O meio-demônio acenou com a cabeça, com cuidado erguendo o corpo de seu irmão que não deu sinais de despertar. Ele não disse nada, mas interiormente estava gritando em preocupação... As feridas não mostravam nenhum sinal de melhora, ao menos não em sua opinião. Após retirar qualquer obstáculo para a verificação, Inuyasha e Kirara apenas assistiram como a velha sacerdotisa o examinava. Atento a qualquer movimento do Inu.

 **-O que aconteceu depois que você saiu? Será que ele recobrou a consciência?**

 **-Sim, ele acordou. Eu dei as ervas como você disse, também fiz ele beber bastante água.** –mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava- **Embora não tenha comido muito. Parece que estava com dificuldade para engolir e não conseguia falar...**

 **-Miu...**

 **-Hmm...** –resmungou tateando a garganta do youkai- **Abra a boca dele e segure de um jeito que ele não vá arrancar meus dedos se acordar.**

Inuyasha olhou desconfiado fazendo uma careta, mas sentou do outro lado de Sesshoumaru e abriu sua mandíbula, mantendo o aperto firme caso tivesse alguma reação desagradável. A última coisa que precisava era da velha perder seus dedos. Ele observou como ela se inclinou para olhar dentro de sua boca e então empurrou sua língua para baixo avaliando melhor sua garganta.

 **-Pode soltá-lo. Sua garganta está inflamada, mas não parece nada preocupante, provavelmente hoje já esteja melhor para engolir alimento.** –continuou a examiná-lo até que esteve satisfeita, finalmente ajudando o hanyou a enfaixá-lo novamente após limpar as feridas mais uma vez.

 **-Então... Bem...** –ele não sabia como se expressar, suas orelhas e olhar mostravam sua preocupação e nervosismo.

Kaede suspirou. Pobre criança... Isso não seria nada fácil. Quando o Inuyasha a olhou continuou o diagnóstico.

 **-Eu não sou especialista em demônios e apesar de ser uma sacerdotisa não consigo detectar qualquer fenômeno anormal para não estar curando-se corretamente. Porém posso dizer com certeza que seu corpo está tentando concentrar seu youki nas piores lesões e este é o motivo de ele entrar em pequenos "comas".** –ela olhou em seus olhos- **A situação é mais grave do que eu pensei.**

 **-Velha Kaede...** –olhou para o irmão inconsciente. Sentiu uma pontada de desespero brotar em seu peito, quietamente aguardando o parecer final da idosa com medo. Kirara sentindo as emoções do amigo correu para se sentar ao seu lado oferecendo seu apoio.

 **-Seu estado é delicado. Vou ajudar como puder, porém devo avisá-lo... Há grandes chances de que seus sentidos tenham sido prejudicados devido a alguma lesão à cabeça ou a perda excessiva de sangue. Caso sobreviva só saberemos se é permanente ou não com o tempo.**

Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça mostrando que entendia apesar de sua angústia. Havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo e a cumpriria não por obrigação, mas porque seu coração lhe pedia... Estaria ao lado de seu irmão o tempo que precisasse, mesmo que isso significava estar ao lado de um daiyoukai puto e provavelmente ingrato por tempo indeterminado.

 _"Ou talvez não..."_ –observou a sacerdotisa moendo algumas ervas, lembrando-se como dócil e quebrado seu irmão estava, voltando seu olhar sobre ele e acariciando a neko tentando acalmar-se. Talvez ele precisasse de alguém ao seu lado para mais do que apenas sobreviver... Talvez ele precisasse de alguém para ajudar a consertar seu espírito quebrado...


	9. Chapter 9

Peço desculpas pelo atraso na atualização (de novo! .) Eu não revisei o capítulo antes de postar, então se notarem algum erro, por favor me desculpem. Quaisquer erros ou dúvidas podem me perguntar seja por PM ou review~ xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _[ Quatro dias depois que Kaede chegou ao covil.]  
_

Sesshoumaru estava sentado encostado na parede de onde quer que ele estivesse, imóvel. Suspirou ao sentir o pequeno neko subir em seu colo ronronando e esfregando sua cabecinha em sua mão em um pedido para acariciá-la. Ele fez o que ela pediu, movendo suas garras lentamente para coçar sua pequena forma sem erguer a mão de onde estava... Ela era tão leve que mal sentia seu peso, apenas o calor onde estava deitada. Isso parecia lhe dar algum conforto.

Inuyasha ajudou-o em sua posição atual antes de sair para buscar água e caçar algo. Segundo o hanyou, ele havia dormido por dois dias seguidos e quando recobrou a consciência entrou em desespero. Isso era um eufemismo. Ele podia se lembrar o que houve e envergonhava-se não apenas por sua reação, mas por ser incapaz de  
controlar as emoções intensas que o assolaram.

* * *

 _ **[FlashBack]** _

_Algo estava tocando-o. Podia sentir mãos correndo por suas feridas junto à dor lancinante... Um gemido baixo deixou sua garganta dolorida conforme recobrava a consciência. Essa sensação... Os toques... Eram apenas um pesadelo ou eram reais? A névoa do sono lentamente começou a se dissipar e sem ela nublando sua mente pôde sentir a presença de alguém desconhecido... Sua respiração engatou ao concluir que alguém que não deveria estar ali estava tateando-o, medo e desespero pareciam tomar conta de seu ser. Não importava o quão rápido estivesse respirando, sentia-se sufocar._

 _ **-Ele parece estar acordando Inuyasha.**_

 _Ouviu o estranho dizer algo, mas em seu pânico não entendia nada e rosnando baixo forçou-se a atacar o borrão desconhecido que pairava sobre si. Sentiu o gosto de sangue de seu atacante, tentou travar sua mandíbula, porém a dor intensa causada pelo movimento brusco somado à fraqueza obrigou-o a soltar e encolher-se com um ganido sufocado._

 _ **-Velha Kaede!** _

_Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram em surpresa, mas agiu tão rápido que parecia um borrão assim que ouviu o rosnado baixo em tom de aviso emitido por Sesshoumaru, empurrando a anciã para trás e conseguindo bloquear o ataque no último segundo colocando seu braço entre Kaede e o daiyoukai. Ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam testemunhando, ainda em choque com a boca ligeiramente aberta, paralisado enquanto assistia seu irmão tendo um ataque de pânico e se contorcendo em dor. Seu antebraço pingando sangue onde os dentes afiados afundaram em sua carne, mas ele não se importava. Inferno, ele mesmo estava quase entrando em seu próprio desespero aflito com a cena! Não só por não saber o que fazer, mas por ter a prova final da fraqueza atual de Sesshoumaru. Claro, ele sabia... Ele tinha consciência da gravidade da situação, porém parecia que só agora que tinha estado no fim da recepção de um ataque que deveria ter sido feroz e mortal a realidade afundou em sua mente... O ataque não teria sequer causado grandes danos a um ser humano! Ele nem mesmo conseguiu travar sua mandíbula tempo suficiente pra causar qualquer estrago profundo!_

 _ **-Inuyasha! Ele está tendo um ataque de pânico! Você precisa acalmá-lo antes que piore as lesões!**_

 _ **-E-EU SEI DISSO!**_

 _ **-Então faça algo!** -isso pareceu tirar o hanyou de seu estupor. _

_Inuyasha se aproximou da figura apavorada e tremendo ainda sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar seu coração disparado, recordando de quando o encontrou... De repente lembrou-se que ele teve uma reação semelhante embora não tão intensa, e como ele o acalmou. Com movimentos lentos esticou o braço até que sua mão tocasse o pescoço do youkai, acariciando sutilmente e falando com tanta calma como foi capaz em uma tentativa de atrair a atenção do inu._

 _ **-Se... Sesshoumaru** **... Você está seguro...** -disse se inclinando mais perto para que seu perfume fosse mais nítido e cercasse o daiyoukai- **Você pode me ouv** **ir? Sou eu, Inuyasha...**_

 _Parecia estar funcionando, pois apesar do cheiro pesado de medo e falta de movimento, a voz baixa e insegura, quase um sussurro alcançou seus ouvidos que balançaram para frente ao ouvi-la._

 _ **-I...Nu...** -tentou dizer, confirmar, mas o resto do nome não alcançou sua voz... Ao invés disso apenas um choramingar deixou sua garganta antes de sentir braços o rodeando, mas seus instintos diziam que o aroma que o cercava era confiável, garantindo que podia relaxar... Que estava seguro. _

_**-Shh** **... Está tudo bem agora.** -podia sentir que apesar do corpo tenso, a respiração do youkai em seus braços começava a acalmar; mas não totalmente... Pois com dificuldade se encolheu, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e começou a soluçar, chorando em silêncio, porém abertamente.- **Eu estou aqui... Você está seguro.** _

_Inuyasha continuou a sussurrar garantias até Sesshoumaru adormecer novamente, exausto. Completamente gasto emocionalmente e fisicamente. Os olhos do hanyou ardiam com as lágrimas não derramadas, mas ele seria forte por seu irmão._

 _ **[Fim do FlashBack]**_

* * *

Suspirou. O pior de tudo era que ele exibiu tal comportamento inadequado na frente de um ser humano, mas por alguma estranha razão ele não se importava mais tanto com sua reputação... Estava envergonhado, sim, mas por algum motivo desconhecido as coisas pareciam ter perdido a razão... Talvez porque seu orgulho estava em pedaços, assim como seu espírito. Não queria pensar sobre os acontecimentos, infelizmente para ele, sua mente o levava a lugares que não queria estar. Dúvida após dúvida começavam a torná-lo inquieto. Por que seu meio irmão estava disposto a ajudá-lo? Por que ele desejava a presença do hanyou e sentia-se seguro ao seu redor sendo que sempre o desprezou?

 _"Por que eu sempre o desprezei para começar?"_

Franziu ligeiramente o cenho mas rapidamente se arrependeu quando o gesto repuxou seus ferimentos causando dor. Exalou o ar que não tinha notado estava prendendo e voltou a seus pensamentos. Ah sim, o desprezou porque seu pai havia morrido para salvar a mulher humana e o filhote mestiço... Mas agora que tudo tinha perdido o sentido e parava para pensar com a mente livre de raiva via algo que nunca notou antes; não era realmente culpa de Inuyasha... O filhote não tinha culpa de seus pais se apaixonarem, nem que eram de duas espécies diferentes... Era culpa de seus pais que ele era hanyou. E seu pai Inu no Taisho morreu por sua própria decisão.

Outro suspiro deixou seus lábios. Como ele pôde ser tão cego? Ah sim, ela era o equivalente a um adolescente e imaturo na época, consumido pelo ciúme e o preconceito por meio-demônios não ajudou, alimentando seu ódio irracional. Em algum lugar ele tinha aceito isso como verdade absoluta e nunca questionou suas razões para odiar o irmão. Céus, ele se arrependia agora! Só agora podia ver a grande injustiça de suas ações. E pensar que ainda se orgulhava delas... há! Que bela desculpa. Seus lábios torceram para baixo em desagrado consigo mesmo; o verdadeiro indigno dos dois era ele; Sesshoumaru.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que outro pensamento cruzou sua mente perturbada. Inuyasha estava ciente de que ele poderia não se recuperar o suficiente para sobreviver sozinho por muito tempo depois que se curasse? O mais jovem pretendia aceitá-lo em sua pequena matilha improvisada ou o deixaria à própria sorte? A velha humana que o examinou e estava lá desde que acordou a dois dias atrás -e que ao que parece estava lá em um total de quatro dias- já deveria ter conversado com ele a respeito de sequelas. Inferno! Nem ele sabia se voltaria a ter seus sentidos como antes! Isso o irritou, odiava a perspectiva de depender de alguém para qualquer coisa! Estava acostumado a ser independente. Mas ao mesmo tempo algo em sua alma dizia que poderia não ser tão ruim como parecia se fosse Inuyasha... O meio-demônio que estranhamente se preocupava com ele e ofereceu ajuda e proteção mesmo sem ser pedido. Que não zombou de sua situação ou seu comportamento... Que o consolou... Parecia tão irreal, ter a compaixão de alguém que só foi tratado com hostilidade.

Sentia-se vazio... E que tudo que viveu até agora foi uma mentira contada por si mesmo. Seus sentimentos estavam em desordem total.

De repente, Kirara ergueu sua cabecinha, saltando do colo do inu com um miado e correndo até a entrada do covil para receber seu amigo. Claro, Sesshoumaru não tinha ouvido a aproximação do meio-demônio à entrada do covil, ele apenas viu a forma desfocada do neko se animar e correr para longe com um som alegre e outra forma sem nitidez entrar no ambiente, mas o reconheceu por seu youki. Era Inuyasha.

 **-Eu trouxe água fresca. Beba um pouco.** -disse, se aproximando com a vasilha menor já cheia com o líquido e tocando-a em seus lábios gentilmente.- **Kaede vai voltar para a vila, ela acha que já está fora de perigo, mas quer verificar suas feridas antes de partir.**

O inu-youkai apenas respondeu com um som suave de sua garganta, ele já não se importava com a velha examinando-o. A idosa se aproximou, de fato ela tinha sido de grande ajuda. Apesar de ainda se curar mais lentamente que o normal, sua recuperação parecia ter atingido um nível aceitável após seu último pequeno "intervalo de coma" como ela chamava. Os cortes mais profundos já estavam mais fechados e seus ossos pareciam estar em seu processo final de se remendarem. Seu rosto porém, não teve a mesma sorte... Parece que o youkai que causou esses danos era capaz de expelir algum tipo de toxina de suas garras, o que causou a recuperação a ser extremamente lenta. Sesshoumaru duvidava que seu rosto voltaria a ser como antes.

 **-Vou precisar tocá-lo Sesshoumaru-sama** **.** -a sacerdotisa suspirou quando terminou de examiná-lo dizendo sua opinião.- **Você parece estar se recuperando bem o suficiente para não correr** **risco de vida, infelizmente sou incapaz de detectar o porque de sua recuperação ter sido afetada tão fortemente. Desafortunadamente, a única melhora nas lacerações em seu rosto é que não vejo mais os ossos, há uma camada de** **músculo novo cobrindo-o, mas apenas isso.** -olhou para Inuyasha com expressão séria.- **Eu ainda recomendo repouso absoluto por pelo menos mais um dia.**

 **-Nós entendemos.** -acenou de forma afirmativa com a cabeça olhando para a idosa.- **Vou** **voltar à vila em alguns dias.**

 **-Certo. Vou enviar uma pomada por Kirara** **para as feridas ainda abertas. Isso inclui as faciais.** -e com isso saiu para esperar a nekomata do lado de fora.

 **-Miiiu** **.**

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver Kirara se passando na perna esquerda do youkai como despedida e depois correr para fora.- **Parece que ela gosta de você.**

Um baixo "Hn." foi a única resposta que o hanyou obteve. O daiyoukai não disse uma palavra desde que acordou a dois dias atrás. Ele estava preocupado, e eles precisavam conversar o quanto antes, mas por enquanto ele iria respeitar o desejo de silêncio do irmão.

 **-Por que não tenta tirar um cochilo? Eu vou estar do lado de fora limpando o veado. Se precisar de algo apenas me chame.**

Suspirou quando a única resposta que recebeu foi um aceno sutil da cabeça do youkai. Ajudou-o a se deitar em uma posição confortável e saiu para cortar seu jantar.

* * *

 **-Eu estou dizendo isso a dias! Devemos ir atrás de Inuyasha!**

 **-Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem, Kagome. Provavelmente ele e Kaede-sama vão estar de volta em alguns dias. Nós devemos esperar.** -Miroku franziu as sobrancelhas, estava começando a perder a paciência com tamanha insistência. Não sabia quantas vezes teve que argumentar com a garota do futuro.

 **-Mas e se não estiver?! E se alguma coisa tiver acontecido?! Se estivesse tudo bem pelo menos Inuyasha** **já estaria aqui!** -ela bateu o pé no chão como a garota mimada que era- **Além disso, eu não me lembro de ter deixado ele vagar por aí quando preciso voltar** **pra casa!**

Os olhos de Sango se arregalaram nesta declaração, disfarçadamente olhando com o canto dos olhos para Miroku e Shippou, que pareciam irritados, mas não surpresos. A exterminadora não podia acreditar que sua amiga estava falando como se Inuyasha precisasse da permissão dela para fazer algo. Ainda mais se tratando do hanyou que havia crescido completamente livre! A sacerdotisa pareceu perceber seu deslize, porque rapidamente tentou reformular.

 **-Quero dizer, é perigoso com Naraku à solta e sem que eu esteja por perto para sentir se há fragmentos da jóia!**

 **-Inuyasha** **é forte. Tenho certeza que poderia se defender.** -disse o monge.

 **-E ele sabe que pode contar com a nossa ajuda.**

Sango complementou. Ela definitivamente não gostou do que a frase e tom que Kagome implicava. Iria prestar atenção à sua amiga. Talvez, apenas talvez, o que o monge tinha dito não fosse bobagem... Ela estava rezando para que fosse apenas um mal entendido devido à preocupação.

* * *

Peço desculpas pelo atraso na atualização (de novo! .) Eu não revisei o capítulo antes de postar, então se notarem algum erro, por favor me desculpem. Quaisquer erros ou dúvidas podem me perguntar seja por PM ou review~ xD


	10. Chapter 10

Boa noite~! Quero pedir minhas mais humildes desculpas pelo longo hiato que esta fic acabou tendo. Não vou dizer as várias razões por ter acontecido, mas re-asseguro vocês, meus queridos leitores, que esta fic **NÃO** será abandonada. Leve o tempo que for.

Também não vou prometer quando será a próxima atualização, mas com certeza não será tanto quanto demorei pra postar o 10º. xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Kaede olhou para o horizonte e suspirou de seu lugar nas costas de Kirara ao notar que estavam quase na vila. Ela tinha esperança que Kagome ainda não tivesse voltado de seu tempo, mas talvez isso fosse pedir demais... Ela sabia que as chances da garota ter atravessado o poço eram altas. Inuyasha provavelmente tomaria seu tempo para retornar, querendo ter certeza que o youkai estivesse ao menos em condição de se levantar e a jovem miko tentaria ir atrás dele. Com sua chegada à vila, seria difícil dos outros convencerem sua amiga a esperar.

 **-Eu realmente espero que Kagome ainda não tenha retornado... Já estou muito velha para ter tantas dores de cabeça.**

Comentou referindo-se aos problemas desnecessários que os aguardavam enquanto acariciava o pescoço da nekomata que mentalmente concordou com a idosa.

* * *

Já era o segundo dia após a partida de Kaede. Assim como prometeu ela havia enviado por Kirara uma pomada cicatrizante, junto com novas ataduras e ervas para amortecerem a dor. Inuyasha poderia não expressar verbalmente, mas seria eternamente grato à velha sacerdotisa... Ela tinha sido atenciosa até mesmo ao enviar junto uma máscara parcial para dar ao seu irmão caso ele desejasse ocultar a extensão dos danos causados a seu rosto. Youkai tendiam a ser vaidosos, e Sesshoumaru... Bem, com a aparência que o bastardo tinha não seria estranho se ele se sentisse incomodado com como poderia parecer agora... Embora o Inu não pudesse ver, com toda certeza poderia imaginar como estava sua face esquerda. Inuyasha não achava que mesmo se seu rosto fosse marcado permanentemente ele seria menos desejável -não que sua opinião importasse no final das contas.

Bufou irritado com essa linha de pensamento e se dirigiu onde havia deixado o daiyoukai que descansava sentado sob a sombra fresca de uma árvore próxima ao rio. Tomou seu tempo analisando o irmão conforme se aproximava... Não corria mais risco de vida e as lesões lentamente começaram a se curar nos últimos dias, mas podia sentir e ver como estava debilitado. Sua energia youkai estava fraca... E para piorar as coisas Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o tempo. -exceto quando perguntado algo diretamente sobre seu estado- perdido em pensamentos ou talvez memórias...

 **-Nós precisamos conversar, Sesshoumaru...**

Suspirou ao se sentar em frente ao maior, se preparando mentalmente e tentando encontrar a determinação necessária para iniciar a conversa que estava evitando a todo custo... O tempo estava passando e precisava de respostas para se preparar para o que poderia vir em frente.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, mas ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o hanyou. Somente esta manhã seu olho retornou à cor dourada que estava acostumado. A ação era mais como um reflexo na direção que provinha o som, por menor que fosse sua capacidade visual ele ainda reagia como se pudesse ver plenamente, exceto que Inuyasha sabia que este não era o caso. Algum dia perderia tal reflexo agora que não enxergava nitidamente? Ouviu o inu-hanyou inspirar profundamente e o som de tecido se movendo, indicando que havia sentado junto à sombra.

Inuyasha o encarou.

 **-Nós dois sabemos que normalmente você teria sido capaz de matar todos aqueles youkai** **sem o menor esforço. Então, como isso aconteceu?**

 **-Naraku.**

Assim como seu irmão, o daiyoukai inspirou profundamente, ignorando a queimação que apesar de tolerável, ainda era presente e expirando lentamente. Seu corpo todo ainda doía, porém as ervas tornaram a dor tolerável o suficiente para ser capaz de se manter sentado e fazer alguns movimentos suaves. Por um lado, tudo o que queria fazer era ficar quieto, sem se mover ou falar... Mas por outro sentia-se compelido a responder o hanyou que o socorreu por conta própria, mantendo seu cuidado e se certificando que teria tudo o que precisasse. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, ele sequer cogitaria responder seu meio-irmão... No entanto, isso foi antes que tivesse aberto os olhos para a realidade das coisas e visto além de sua própria mentira e ciúmes infantil.

 **-Eu senti... uma energia semelhante à de Naraku...** -sua voz grave um pouco áspera por desuso e dos abusos que sua garganta sofreu- **Poderia ter sido um descuido de sua parte como já ocorreu antes.** -baixou o olhar, apertando a mão que descansava em seu colo não conseguindo evitar o baixo grunhido antes de continuar, envergonhado e com raiva de si mesmo por ter se colocado em tal situação. **-E em minha arrogância caminhei direto para sua armadilha. Quando notei que algo estava errado e descobri seus planos era tarde demais. Minha única opção era lutar.**

Inuyasha moveu as orelhas nervosamente, ele sabia onde tudo isso tinha acabado, mas nunca imaginou que aquela aranha maldita estivesse de alguma forma envolvida. Podia sentir a raiva fazendo seu sangue começar a ferver, mas tentou se conter, agora não era o momento. O desgraçado iria pagar pelo que fez quando colocasse suas mãos nele. Precisava se manter calmo pelo bem de Sesshoumaru. O assunto que precisava abordar era importantante demais para continuar adiando. Não era nada fácil, mas no final ele sabia que não importava o quê, o tema estressaria a ambos. Observou a expressão irritada do youkai à sua frente, era estranho que o Senhor do Oeste, estivesse respondendo as perguntas do irmão hanyou que ele odiava, mas seria melhor aproveitar o que poderia ser uma oportunidade única. Decidiu ser o mais direto possível.

 **-Eu sei que você provavelmente não quer falar sobre isso, mas...** –fez uma vrece pausa antes de continuar- **Você tem alguma ideia de como você cheira nesse exato momento?**

 **-Eu... Não sei do que está falando.** -a reação do daiyoukai foi resposta suficiente; Sesshoumaru ficou rígido e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo com o cenho franzido.

 **-Você cheira como uma cadela no cio, Sesshoumaru.** -viu seu irmão ficar ainda mais tenso, a escolha de palavras também não ajudou. Leve medo começou a emanar dele, mas precisava continuar por mais desconforto que causasse a ambos. - **Agora está mais fraco, escondido embaixo do cheiro que você sempre teve, mas ainda está aí.**

O inu-youkai se inclinou para trás num ato instintivo para se afastar do que poderia vir a ser uma ameaça. Apesar de seus instintos continuarem indicando que Inuyasha não representava perigo, ele não poderia evitar sentir certo... Receio. Ele sabia que seu perfume estava diferente e sabia exatamente quais tipos de "interações" seu aroma gritava como um chamado a qualquer youkai do sexo masculino que estivesse nas proximidades, mas não tinha pensado que o próprio hanyou poderia acabar se tornando uma ameaça. Mas então por que o meio-demônio ainda não havia feito nenhum movimento para subjugá-lo? Ou ele havia feito isso enquanto estava inconsciente? Mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de impedir o medo crescente. Não... A velha miko estava lá, além disso, seu irmão não seria tão baixo. Ou ao mesno ele esperava que não. A abordagem abrupta desse tópico não poderia significar nada de bom...

Inuyasha observou seu irmão se inclinar contra a árvore como se estivesse sendo ameaçado por algo, então várias expressões voarem por suas feições que não escondiam mais as emoções, juntamente com o aumento do medo. Inclinou a cabeça franzindo o cenho, sua boca virando para baixo sem entender... De repente as sobrancelhas subiram mostrando sua surpresa ao perceber que a forma como iniciou o assunto fez Sesshoumaru acreditar que poderia ser atacado, afinal, ele **era** meio-demônio.

 _"Droga! Eu sou um idiota!"_

 **-PORRA SESSHOUMARU! ACALME-SE!** -Rapidamente tentando consertar a situação antes que seu irmão tivesse outro ataque de pânico, e dessa vez um que sua presença só tornaria as coisas piores. **-Eu não sou como aqueles youkai!**

O primeiro grito do hanyou apenas fez o youkai se encolher, mas ao ouvir o resto qualquer coloração em seu rosto desapareceu. Seu coração iniciou uma corrida frenética, arregalando seu olho e a boca ligeiramente aberta. A expressão mostrando o quão surpreso e chocado estava. Inuyasha sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele na floresta? Ele sabia que tinha sido...? Céus! Como ele soube? Era por isso que Inuyasha não o atacou? Ele queria seu consentimento? Ou ele apenas ficou enojado?

 **-V-Você...** -engoliu em seco, umedecendo os lábios e tentando formar palavras, mas o hanyou lhe poupou o trabalho.

 **-Não se esqueça que fui eu quem te encontrou e limpou suas feridas.** -suspirou fazendo o seu melhor para acalmar seu coração batendo rapidamente contra o peito ao lembrar o ocorrido. Ele também podia ouvir muito bem o batimento cardíaco acelerado do mais velho, devido a suas orelhas caninas. **-Não achei que Kaede** **precisava saber então eu não disse nada. Olha, eu sei que você está assustado depois de tudo o que passou, mas se eu fosse tão baixo a ponto de te forçar a algo assim eu teria feito isso enquanto ainda estava inconsciente e o seu cheiro era pelo menos dez vezes mais forte do que agora!**

Fez uma careta, mostrando o desgosto ao imaginar tal ação tanto em seu rosto quanto em sua voz. Vendo que apesar do inu mais velho estar completamente sem ação, o medo havia diminuído drasticamente, portanto continuou.

 **-Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não estou te interrogando por pura curiosidade. Eu quero que você me responda honestamente para o seu próprio bem. Você é um submisso?**

 **-O que...** -agora lentamente saindo de seu estupor com a pergunta absurda, rosnando suavemente, ignorando a dor que a ação causou. Mostrando a ponta de uma presa com a ideia degradante de ser um submisso. Por acaso o hanyou ficou louco? **-Não diga absurdos, hanyou.**

 **-Bem, você cheira como um! E se encaixa na descrição!** -paciência e calma nunca foram seu forte, mas ao que tudo indicava, ele teria que começar a praticar tais virtudes.

O inu-youkai virou o rosto para o lado, dando a impressão que estava olhando para as árvores e suspirou. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo de por que tal informação seria importante. Ele não era, porém mesmo que fosse não conseguia ver sentido na pergunta.

 **-Eu não sou um submisso, Inuyasha.**

 **-SESSHOUMARU...** -falou lentamente, dando um rosnado profundo, desafiando o mais velho não respondê-lo.

 **-É a verdade!**

 **-Ótimo! Só para que você saiba; estou feliz que não vou precisar me preocupar se você está carregando uma cria bastarda dentro de você enquanto conversamos!** -Sesshoumaru endureceu e Inuyasha percebeu, então ele continuou. - **A menos, é claro, que Naraku** **descobriu alguma forma de transformar você em um submisso! Mas isso deve ser tão impossível quanto um MACHO DOMINANTE ENTRANDO NO CIO E ATRAINDO CENTENAS DE OUTROS DOMINANTES ATRÁS DA SUA BUNDA!**

Gritou o resto, ofegando com o esforço. Maldito seja, Sesshoumaru! Ele não sabia como abordar o assunto, isso e a raiva que se acumulou com a forma que o youkai respondia com pouco caso, parecendo não levá-lo a sério depois de tudo que estava fazendo por ele fizeram ele apenas extravasar. Gritando tudo com sarcasmo com esperança que seu irmão ingrato entendesse o que estava tentando dizer.

E ele tinha. Oh, se tinha! A primeira reação do daiyoukai foi bufar pelo nariz no absurdo que acabara de ouvir, -uma ação muito contrária à sua personalidade- mas ele estava no limite em muitos aspectos... Podia sentir sua dor de cabeça piorando... Porem alguns segundos depois do silêncio que seguiu a gritaria de Inuyasha o significado das palavras afundou em sua mente e o desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Ele virou a cabeça de volta na direção do menor, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer o que queria.

 **-Isso... Não pode ser possível...**

 **-Ah, não? Então explique como aquele desgraçado fez tantas coisas "impossíveis" se tornarem realidade nos anos em que estamos atrás dele!** -percebendo o leve tremor no corpo do youkai, Inuyasha respirou fundo. **-Ele pode ter encontrado uma forma, nós não podemos descartar essa possibilidade. Ele pode estar planejando algo, ou só te usando como cobaia.**

Sesshoumaru considerou tudo isso uma loucura, mas o hanyou tinha razão. Muitas vezes Naraku tinha provado que poderia desafiar as leis da natureza, magia e o que quer que lhe convenha. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar que poderia ter sido contaminado com a semente daquela aberração que se chamava de youkai. Ele não precisava ver para saber que era asqueroso. A lembrança da sensação do corpo da criatura sobre o seu o atingiu como se tivesse batido de frente em alta velocidade contra a parede de um despenhadeiro... Cobriu a boca com a mão com a vontade repentina de vomitar.

 **-Oye... Sesshoumaru, você está bem?** -perguntou um pouco alarmado não só com a cor doentia da pele do inu, mas os tremores e a ação rápida da mão que era uma óbvia tentativa de não vomitar. Viu seu irmão engolir em seco e ofegar, tentando se aproximar de onde sentia sua presença guiando-se pelo youki, mas para evitar que ele se desgastasse mais Inuyasha se aproximou o suficiente para estar no alcance do braço do outro.

 **-Inuyasha...** -esticou a mão, segurando o suikan vermelho do menor, desesperadamente tentando buscar qualquer forma de conforto. **-Quan... Quando ele...** -gemeu tentando forçar afastada a sensação fantasma desagradável e dizer ao hanyou como aconteceu. **-Quando ele... Se forçou... Dentro...** -inspirou apertando a mandíbula, podia sentir seus olhos se tornarem mais úmidos e arderem com o esforço em não derramar lágrimas conforme as emoções e lembranças do ocorrido vinham em sua mente.

 **-Shh! Está tudo bem Sesshoumaru!**

Ao ver tamanha agonia que causou sobre o youkai, Inuyasha queria se dar um soco por ser tão insensível. A culpa esmagando-o ao sentir o cheio salgado das lágrimas. As palavras carregadas de dor e sofrimento só faziam parecer que ele estava torturando seu irmão e esfaqueando seu próprio peito oprimido mil vezes no processo. Sem pensar duas vezes abraçou o inu mais velho apertado, tentando fornecer algum conforto. Sentindo os tremores que atravessavam o corpo do maior, que enterrou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço com um ganido baixinho.

 **-Você não tem que me dizer. Eu sinto muito, ok? Não era a minha intenção te fazer reviver isso.**

 **-Ele não terminou...** -sussurrou contra o pescoço de Inuyasha. **-Ele... Seu corpo era muito maior do que o meu...** -apertou seu abraço e o meio-demônio abaixou suas orelhas inconscientemente contra a cabeça ao ouvir o relato do irmão com o coração esmagado a cada palavra. **-Quando ele se forçou em meu corpo... Deve ter o ferido** **também... Porque ele parou... Então eu tentei reunir toda energia que pude para envenená-lo.** -Inuyasha pressionou o corpo maior contra o seu o máximo que pode, sendo consciente para não prejudicar ou causar dor desnecessária ao irmão. Tremia, segurando as lágrimas que queriam escapar de seus olhos conforme sentia as lágrimas que molhavam seu pescoço, outro lamento agudo escapou pelos lábios ressecados do inu-youkai, era quase inaudível e abafado por sua pele **. -Ele morreu antes de... ugh... Ele não conseguiu terminar. Ele não chegou a derramar sua semente asquerosa... Em mim...**

 **-Eu sinto muito...**

Começou a acariciar os cabelos do inu até sentir que os soluços diminuíram e ele estava mais calmo, puxando para trás um pouco e segurando o rosto do irmão com ambas as mãos, tomando cuidado de não tocar em suas marcações demoníacas ou os ferimentos que eram protegidos pelas ataduras, ataduras que também cobriam boa parte do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Ele encarou o mais velho e não resistiu ao impulso de pousar um beijo suave no meio da testa marcada pela lua crescente.

Sesshoumaru apertou sua mão que segurava as vestes de Inuyasha ao sentir a leve pressão sobre o tecido em sua testa. O ato foi inesperado, algo que nem sua mãe nunca havia feito para ele... Foi... Levemente doloroso, mas o sentimento de conforto que a ação trouxe o fez não se importar. Isso o ajudou a juntar forças para continuar, encarou o borrão prateado que era seu meio-irmão hanyou e terminou.

 **-Você entende...? Mesmo se Naraku** **conseguiu alterar...** ** _isso_** **... Eu não deveria estar... grr.** \- rosnou suavemente, incapaz de até mesmo terminar o pensamento. Mas ele precisava de uma garantia. Ele não sabia se uma fêmea correria o risco de engravidar se o macho não liberasse sua semente em seu corpo, portanto não sabia se seria o mesmo com submissos. A incerteza estava matando-o... - **Certo?**

 **-Eu não tenho certeza...**

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram assim, parados, tentando encontrar consolo um no outro, mas eventualmente ambos se acalmaram. Suspirando, Inuyasha soltou o daiyoukai com certa relutância, precisavam terminar essa conversa. Só esperava que a pior parte houvesse passado.

 **-Sesshoumaru?** -esperou até ouvir um suave som indicando que estava ouvindo antes de continuar. - **Independente se você estiver carregando uma cria ou não, eu quero que você se junte ao meu grupo. Eu sei que você não gosta de humanos e muito menos de mim, mas não posso te deixar por conta própria nessas condições.**

O inuyoukai recostou novamente contra a árvore, suas emoções um pouco mais controladas neste momento. Estava envergonhado por ser incapaz de contê-las, portanto tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível. Precisava saber se Inuyasha estava ciente do que estava oferecendo.

 **-A sacerdotisa deve ter explicado sobre possíveis... Seqüelas**.

 **-Sim.**

 **-E mesmo sabendo que este Sesshoumaru** **pode nunca mais me recuperar ao ponto de ser independente novamente, você o convida a se juntar à sua pequena matilha?**

 **-Bem... Sim. Qual é o problema?!**

 **-Você tem idéia do que estaria se comprometendo caso este Sesshoumaru** **aceitasse?**

 **-Hunf! Eu posso ser um hanyou, mas não sou tão ignorante da cultura youkai** **como você acha que eu sou!** –agradecia aos deuses por aquela pulga covarde ter pelo menos tido a decência de explicar como funcionavam algumas coisas no mundo youkai- **Sei muito bem que você se tornaria membro da matilha, em uma posição beta e conseqüentemente minha responsabilidade. E que por você ter se tornado dependente de outros para sobreviver, se aceitar vou estar preso à sua bunda bastarda por tempo indeterminado.** -bufou com leve irritação por seu irmão tratá-lo como um idiota. **-Com a minha sorte talvez até o dia em que eu morrer!**

Bem, se Sesshoumaru dissesse que não estava surpreso por seu irmão bastardo saber onde estava se metendo, ele estaria mentindo. Mas ele continuou, puxando-o fora de seus pensamentos.

 **-O que também me faz lembrar que como você tem sua própria pequena matilha ela se torna parte da minha e minha responsabilidade. Onde está seu grupo, afinal de contas?** -perguntou fazendo uma careta ao lembrar do sapo insuportável.

 **-Rin** **está vivendo em uma aldeia humana. Ela deve aprender a viver entre sua espécie. Jaken** **e Ah-Un foram incumbidos de vigiar sua segurança até que ela se adapte.**

 **-Hmm. Você gosta da pirralha não gosta?** -deu um sorriso torto – **Ela poderia viver na vila de Kaede, assim vocês manteriam contato e ela ainda estaria vivendo com humanos.**

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça como se olhasse para seu colo. Ele não entendia porque Inuyasha estava se esforçando tanto para ajudá-lo. O hanyou já estava mostrando imensa generosidade ao cuidar e oferecer proteção a alguém que o maltratou a vida inteira a cada oportunidade... Por que estender a oferta a seus dependentes também?

 **-Por quê?**

 **-Hã? Por que o quê?**

 **-Por que depois de tudo o que nós vivemos você insiste em me ajudar? Considerando nossas... Interações... Não posso imaginar o que você tem em mente.**

 **-Bem... Eu não sei.**

 **-Inuyasha.** –ergueu a cabeça encarando o menor- **Qualquer outro em seu lugar teria aproveitado a situação para se vingar ou simplesmente escolheria me deixar definhar até a morte. Nenhum youkai, em sua sã consciência aceitaria em seu grupo um novo membro que seria completamente dependente de outros. E você sabe muito bem disso, hanyou!** –emitiu um leve rosnado. Não aceitaria uma resposta como a que o meio-demônio deu. Ele precisava ao menos começar a entender a linha de raciocínio do menor.

Inuyasha podia praticamente sentir a incerteza e dúvidas do irmão, não que pudesse culpá-lo.

O daiyoukai atualmente era uma bagunça de sentimentos com toda a porcaria que aconteceu recentemente e provavelmente seu desejo em ajudá-lo o confundiu ainda mais. Mas dizer mais seria... Seria revelar parte de como o outro o afetava.

 **-Você não pode simplesmente aceitar que estou disposto a ajudar?**

 **-Não.** –apertou o tecido do hakama da sacerdotisa com a mão que descansava em seu colo e sussurrou. **\- Eu preciso entender...**

Minutos se passaram. Nenhum dos inus emitiu qualquer som até que Inuyasha exalou pesadamente e encostando-se ao mesmo tronco ao lado do irmão, relaxando enquanto olhava para as copas das árvores.

 **-Pode parecer mentira, mas eu sei que a essa distância você seria capaz de sentir se eu mentisse.** –Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio- **Eu nunca te odiei Sesshoumaru. Eu senti raiva e teve momentos que eu queria te espancar até que me implorasse por perdão, mas eu nunca te odiei. Quando eu era filhote, eu queria que você se importasse comigo, queria ser bom o suficiente pra te deixar orgulhoso...** –Inuyasha não olhou para o lado, mas sentiu o daiyoukai se mexer inquieto. – **Keh! Conforme eu crescia acabei aceitando o que vinha junto com ser um hanyou. Isso inclui ser odiado pelo meu próprio irmão. Bem, eu não sei explicar o porquê, mas o simples pensamento de você morrer... É como se uma parte de mim gritasse pra não deixar isso acontecer.** –respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e apertando as mãos. Essa era a parte mais difícil- **Eu... Não quero te perder... Pelo menos não para a morte. Não mais do que meu status hanyou me fez perder. Mesmo que tudo o que façamos seja lutar e ferir um ao outro, se você morrer eu vou estar sozinho... Eu não quero pensar que você não lá, vagando por aí em algum lugar, me odiando, mas vivo e bem... É isso**.

Sesshoumaru sugou uma respiração profunda, segurando as lágrimas que queriam derramar de seu olho. Então era isso... Era assim que seu irmão realmente se sentia sobre ele... Explicava muito, também estavam implícitos os sentimentos do hanyou em um aspecto geral. Com o peito oprimido pela culpa, ele só conseguia pensar em como foi tolo todos esses anos e no estrago emocional e psicológico que tinha causado ao menor. Ele tinha sido injusto com seu irmão a vida inteira. Ele não sabia por onde começar, mas ele consertaria as coisas com Inuyasha, não somente por gratidão, mas porque finalmente tinha aberto os olhos para a verdade.

 **-Eu não.**

 **-Hn? Você não o quê?** –perguntou inclinando a cabeça intrigado sem saber ao que se referia.

Sesshoumaru ergueu sua mão com garras e gentilmente a colocou onde sentiu a mão do hanyou, cobrindo o membro ligeiramente menor com o seu.

 **-Eu não te odeio.**

Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram como dois pires em completa surpresa, a boca aberta sem palavras. Quando se recuperou um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios, aproveitando o calor que a admissão trouxe ao seu coração mestiço e a mão sobre a sua, um conforto estrangeiro.

Não importava quanto tempo demorasse, ou o que tivesse que fazer, ele recompensaria o hanyou. Pode ter demorado a notar seus erros, mas agora ele estaria ao seu lado. Incondicionalmente.

* * *

Peço perdão por quaisquer erros, pois o capítulo não foi inteiramente revisado. Kisus ^.~


End file.
